Late Night Sundaes
by Lune-Solei
Summary: I don't want to be alone, she whispered. “You don’t have to ever be alone Bones. We'll go back to my place, you can warm up, and I'll make you I gigantic bowl of ice cream. After a grueling case Booth worries over Brennan. BoothCamille, BB
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bones. The characters belong to Fox and not me. Though I recently came into the possession of the first season DVD. That made my day.

**Rating:** Er...G - PG probably.

**Pairing:** Booth/Cam, Booth/Brennan

**Author's Note:** So, the idea for this fic occurred during my Health Science classes and it wouldn't leave me alone. Originally it was going to be a one-shot, however, half-way through writing it I realized that it will indeed become a few chapters long. It's un-betaed as well as my first Bones fic. Please be kind.

**Dedication:** This is dedicated to my future commentary-commentator, Ems. I hope you like it Emi!

**The** rain fell heavily , no longer the faint drizzle of earlier. Flashing lights cast an eerie glow over the decrepit warehouse and milling figures, highlighting and exaggerating the drawn features from too many sleepless nights. The agents cleared the way as the man was led forcefully from the building, arms cuffed behind his back, blood dripping from a head wound, and a grimace from the bullet lodged in his shoulder.

Dr. Temperance Brennan stood at the entrance to the warehouse, arms crossed over her chest, ignoring the blood dripping from her temple, simply watching the downpour continue. She jumped slightly, startled, when she felt something settle over her shoulders. She looked up at the man standing next to her, ignorant of his own injuries, concentrating his full attention on the woman shivering at his side.

"You okay Bones?"

"Fine Booth." He gave her a look and she smiled faintly. "Just tired."

He nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and guiding her out into the rain, toward the black SUV. He opened the door for her, helping her in, before closing the door and heading to the driver's side, he paused as an agent ran over to him, shouting his name.

"You takin' off Agent Booth?"

"Yeah," he replied, reaching for the door handle.

"Better be careful. The weather's terrible and we just got word there's a pretty bad accident further in."

"Uh-huh, thanks." Booth turned and got into the SUV, slamming the door shut with slightly more force than intended. Brennan turned and looked at him curiously as he started the car, adjusting the radio to get the weather and traffic report before pulling out onto the main street. Brennan turned, staring out the window at the downpour and distorted landscape, drifting in her thoughts until she noticed the vaguely familiar surroundings.

"Booth?" she asked in surprise.

"Sorry Bones but I can't drop you off yet. Traffic, the weather, an accident..." he trailed off, running a hand through his hair. "It'll probably only be an hour."

"Okay," she said finally.

He parked the SUV, helping her out and placing his hand in the small of her back, guiding her carefully around the puddles and into the building. He unlocked the door and ushered her inside the apartment, giving her a faint smile as she passed him. She stopped just inside it, rubbing her arms and dripping on the tile floors.

"Come on Bones," Booth said softly. He led her into the kitchen, pushing her to sit in a chair. "You realize you're bleeding, right?" She shook her head, reaching up to touch her temple as he went to the counter to get something. She brought her fingers away red and sticky, rubbing them together. He turned to face her, pausing when he saw the look of bewilderment on her face and felt a pain run through his chest at the sight. She looked up as he returned, pressing the towel he had retrieved to the wound. "Are you sure you're alright Bones?"

"Don't call me that," she replied automatically, ignoring his smile. "I'm just a bit cold."

"I meant..."

"Just cold Booth."

He nodded, standing up from where he had crouched before her, and stared down at her, trying to understand what exactly was wrong. Besides the head wound. She was shivering, even with his jacket draped over her shoulders, soaked all the way through. "Right. Sorry. Come on, lets get you dry and warm, then we can see about your injuries," he said, smiling and ignoring the glare he was on the receiving end of currently. She followed him to the bathroom and he handed her a couple of towels in case she wanted to dry herself or take a hot shower. "I'll see if I can find anything you can wear."

"That I _won't_ drown in?"

He glanced at her in surprise, a smile twitching on his lips, before turning and heading to the bedroom. She glanced around a bit, staring at her reflection in the mirror for a moment, the cut on her lip wasn't bad, the laceration on her temple obviously the worse especially with the amount of blood loss, common to head injuries. The contusions were the most minor, they should fade in a few days she decided.

Brennan reached over, grabbing one of the towels and began to wring her hair out over the sink. She had never been this far into Booth's home before, always the entryway if anywhere and she frowned a bit. It was nice, homey even compared to what most bachelor men lived in. Then again, he had a son. He had girlfriends. That made her pause, thinking over it. Was it likely that Cam would be here? She doubted it but she really didn't want to see the other doctor tonight.

Booth paused in the doorway, leaning against the frame as he watched her frown at her reflection, her hands paused in the motion of drying her hair, clothes wet and clinging. He tore his gaze from her, reminding himself firmly that she was his partner and the most stubborn woman he had met. She noticed him finally, half-turning to face him and he put on his patented grin and she rolled her eyes a bit.

"Do you have any band-aides? Or a first-aide kit?" she asked as he handed her the slightly over-sized clothing.

"Yeah, top drawer on the right." He paused as she reached over, pulling the drawer open and rifling through the contents. "Look, Bones...I'm sorry about all this."

She glanced up, brows furrowed and eyes puzzled. "No, it's alright. It isn't your fault. Thank you Booth, for everything." She looked uncertain still, but she was sure of her response. None of it had been his fault. He flashed her a grin in response, trying to reassure her that everything _was_ fine. She didn't look all that reassured.

"It's going to be okay Bones. It's over, he's in custody now." She nodded and he walked over, pulling her into a hug, ignoring the pain lancing through his arm and shoulder and the surprise reflected in her posture. "You're going to be okay," he told her softly, "he's not going to hurt you. No one will ever hurt you."

"You don't know that," she replied softly, finally returning the hug and burying her face in his shoulder.

"Yes I do." She glanced at him, pulling back to meet his eyes and he gave her the smile that he knew always wore her down. "I won't let them." She rolled her eyes and he smiled, hugging her once more before gesturing to the clothes. "Get warm and come into the kitchen," he said softly, stepping back and pulling the door shut behind him.

**"Hungry?"** Booth asked when she entered the warm kitchen fifteen or so minutes later, a large bandage covering her temple. She smiled, going over and leaning against the counter next to him. The clothes were oversized, she had known they would be. She was dressed in one of his t-shirts and a pair of drawstring pants that she had needed to roll and tie as tightly as possible.

"A bit," she agreed with a nod. She watched as he moved to the refrigerator, remembering faintly the incident at her own apartment and wincing slightly as he opened it. Her eyes narrowed as he reached in, grabbing something out of the door before opening the freezer and pulling a carton of ice cream out. "Ice cream?" she asked.

He nodded, grinning at her. "Yeah, you like sundaes?"

"Yeah." She frowned as he fumbled, almost dropping the carton and wincing. "You're injured," she said matter-of-fact. She walked over, touching his left shoulder and he shifted away from her.

"It's fine."

"_Booth_."

"Bones."

"I told you not to call me that." She glared at him, pushing him into a kitchen chair. "Stay there, I'm getting that first aide kit." She returned a few minutes later, eyeing him carefully, before narrowing her eyes once more. "You need to remove your shirt so I can see the wound." He stared at her and she tapped her nails on the table, setting the kit next to him on the wooden surface. "Did you hear me? Take off your shirt."

"What? Why?" he asked, staring at her.

"I need to see the wound. I need to know how to treat it."

"You can't figure it out on your own?"

She gave him a look, arms crossed over her chest. "No, I can't." She tugged lightly on the fabric. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he grumbled. He reached up carefully, wincing as he started to unbutton the shirt. She noticed the wince and stopped sorting the contents of the kit, instead she shooed his hands away and finished for him, leaving his mind thinking about other activities that could transpire from this little action.

"Not that bad, right?" he asks. His answer is a cotton swab of peroxide applied to the wound and he hisses air between his teeth, glaring at her. "Warning next time?"

She glared at him as she probed the gash with her finger. "You deserve it. Why didn't you tell me you were injured?"

He debated on what to tell her, on whether-or-not a shrug would work, but judging by her glare anything he said could and probably would be used against him. He sighed finally as she pulled out gauze and began to bandage the cut. "I didn't want you to worry." He can tell it was the wrong answer by the look she gave him.

"Not worry? Seeley Booth!" she yelled. He had never seen her as angry as she was before and he swallowed as she taped the dressing down forcefully. "You...Did you expect me to _not_ worry when you were admitted to the hospital for an infection or something?" she demanded, glaring at her partner furiously.

"Bones," he mumbled. She looked away, standing and closing the kit with an audible _click_ and he sighed, standing as well and pulling her into a hug, heedless of her protests, until she finally returned it. "It's okay, everything's fine," he mumbled.

"You always say that but tonight...What happened with Valdez...You should have told me you were injured," she muttered. She wouldn't admit to being scared, they both knew it, just as they both knew the emotion that was an undercurrent to her words.

"I'm okay Bones. I would've told you if it had been more serious."

"If it had been more serious I would have noticed," she grumbled.

He laughed quietly, pulling away from her and turning to the ice cream that was starting to soften. "How about those sundaes?" he asked with a smile.

"Sounds good."

She watched him before grabbing the white plastic container and carrying it back to the bathroom. When she returned to the kitchen he was putting away the ingredients, a smile appearing when he saw her in the doorway. "Cherry?" he asked.

"Of course."

He handed her a bowl of ice cream and they moved into the living room, sitting down on the sofa. "Are you okay?" he asked her finally. She gave him a look and he smiled faintly. "Tonight was, this case was..."

"I'm fine Booth. I promise."

"Okay." He reached over, turning the t.v. on and flipping through the channels until he came across a scene of a girl in some sort of water, a ship approaching and loud wailing echoing around.

"Booth? What _is_ this?" Brennan asked, turning to face him.

"You've never seen _The Princess Bride_?" he asked in surprise. She shook her head and he rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and she glanced at him, eyebrow raised. "You have to watch more t.v.," he grumbled.

"Why? So I can see...why are they climbing a cliff?" she asked suddenly.

He laughed again, placing the ice cream bowl on the coffee table before settling back against the sofa. "Bones, do me a favor?"

She looked up at him curiously. "What?"

"Shut-up and watch the movie. You'll like it."

"Even though it is completely illogical?"

"Yes, even though it is completely illogical."

**He** jerked awake sometime later, unsure of exactly what time it was or why there was a pressure on his shoulder. He glanced over and smiled when he saw Bones curled up against him, fast asleep, her auburn hair tickling his skin. The movie was long since over, another one starting but he didn't recognize it. Vaguely he wondered if he should move her but he didn't want to wake her or even if he could lift her with his shoulder.

Instead he settled for reaching around her and grabbing the blanket, wrapping it around them both. He stared down at her, he had never seen her as completely peaceful as she looked this moment. He smiled faintly, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear before resting his head on hers, his eyes already closing on their own accord.

**Bright** early morning sunlight filtered through the unclosed blinds, illuminating the sleeping pair and prodding at their closed eyelids. Brennan was the first to wake, yawning and stretching slightly, surprised to feel the warm body against her. She looked over at Booth smiling faintly and watching him for a few minutes, realizing they both must have fallen asleep. She was slightly disappointed, she had wanted to see the end of the movie, despite the fact that none of the things in it could happen, it defied physics and just natural laws of nature.

Booth yawned widely, his arm tightening around her automatically and she smiled as his eyes blinked open. "Morning," she said brightly.

"Morning," he replied, more sluggishly. He was never _really_ awake until his second, or third, cup of coffee. "You seem rather chipper."

"Chipper?"

"Hyper, enthusiastic, awake," he replied curtly.

"And you seem lethargic, fatigued, sleepy," she replied with a smile.

"Right. I'm going to make some coffee."

"Apples wake you up more," she replied calmly. He shot her a glare but it was ruined by the smile fighting its way to his lips. He just couldn't stay upset or grumpy with her smiling like that. "Have your coffee," she said. "Do you want me to make breakfast?"

"You cook?" He bit his tongue immediately after saying it. Of course she could cook, why wouldn't she be able to? Maybe it was the fact that she was offering to cook for the both of them instead of simply gathering her things, shit he hadn't put her clothes in the dryer, and leaving.

"Yes, not a lot. But I do cook," she replied. "Eggs and toast?" she asked.

"Sounds good but you don't have to..."

"You let me stay here, it's the least I can do Booth." He flashed her another grateful look as she extracted herself from his grasp, stretching again and he felt his eyes drag over her oblivious form. She gave him a smile before turning and gathering the discarded bowls from the previous night and heading to the kitchen.

Booth rubbed the sleep from his eyes, standing as well and throwing the blanket over the back of the couch, reaching to turn the television off when he heard a knock on the door. He frowned. The only one who knocked was Brennan and she was currently sorting through the contents of his fridge. He walked over and opened the front door, stopping when he saw Cam on his doorstep, smiling brightly at him.

"I wasn't sure if you were awake, you missed dinner last night," she said, pushing past him and giving him a quick kiss.

"Cam?" he asked, shocked at the sight of her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Booth, where's your frying pan?" Brennan asked, appearing around the corner. She froze when she saw Booth still standing at the open door, a look of confusion plastered over his face, and Camille Saroyan standing in the entry hall, staring back at her, taking in the fact that Brennan was dressed in his clothes and he was missing a shirt. Brennan cleared her throat. "Er, hello Doctor Saroyan," she mumbled.

"Doctor Brennan," Cam said, eyeing the woman carefully, "I didn't expect you to be here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating:** PG-ish?

**Pairing:** Booth/Cam, Booth/Brennan-ish

**Author's Note:** Well, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed because I can honestly say I have never received that many reviews for one of my fics in such a short time. Thank you. This chapter turned out slightly different than what I was aiming for. I blame it on the pain pills advil, tylenol, and motrin all at once and the minor head trauma.

**Dedication:** This is dedicated to Ems and Jenny. I hope she feels better soon and you better keep me updated on her condition Ems!

* * *

**Booth** swallowed, unsure why the fact that his current girlfriend finding his partner here made him feel unsure and nervous. Maybe it was because Tessa had left him for the same reason, the fact that he spent more time with Brennan than he had with her. Cam was starting to complain about it now as well but try as he might he couldn't keep away from the forensic anthropologist. Even if they didn't have a case he always managed to either drop by the lab for follow-ups, easier now to just say he was visiting Cam and disappearing to find Brennan after five or ten minutes, or to arrange for dinner at Wong Foo's.

Brennan was obviously feeling the strain because she shifted again, toying absently with a loose thread on his shirt and his eyes were automatically drawn to the movement before he quickly returned them to Cam. She still wasn't smiling, simply letting her eyes drift between their various states of dress before locking onto Booth, silently asking the questions he had expected. So he did what every guy in this type of situation would do:

He changed the subject.

"So, Cam, what are you doing here at," he glanced over her head at the clock, "seven in the morning?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "I was simply coming over to see why my _boyfriend_," her eyes darted to Brennan at the stressed word, "had missed a previous dinner engagement with me. I can see why now."

"Cam..."

"And to see if said boyfriend wanted to go out for breakfast," she added. He opened his mouth to respond but Brennan beat him to it.

"Sounds great," Brennan replied and both Cam and Booth looked over at her. "You two should go out. I have a ton of work at the lab and I'm already late enough as it is. I'm just going to um...I'm going to go change," she mumbled, turning and leaving before either of them could say anything further.

Cam turned to him then, arms crossed tightly over her chest as she watched him. "Seeley?"

"I didn't expect you. I'm sorry I missed dinner."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" she demanded, staring at him. "Why is _she_ here Seeley?"

"Look, I can explain..." He stopped, glancing up as Brennan appeared again, looking nervous and flustered. Her hands were fluttering around distractedly, toying with her hair, tugging at the shirt she was wearing, his shirt he noticed. "Bones?"

"My shirt's still wet," she replied. "Can I borrow it? I'll wash it and give it to you later, I promise," she told him. She glanced at Cam. "Should I tell them your going to be late?"

"Yes," Cam replied, eyeing her. Brennan nodded, side stepping quickly and hurrying to the door but Booth grabbed her arm.

"Do you need a ride?"

She hesitated a moment, glancing between Cam and her partner. She didn't want to cause any more tension than she already had but it would be a long walk. "It's not far."

"The hell it isn't Bones."

"I'll be fine Booth. Have a good breakfast." She turned, slipping out the still open door and pulling it shut behind her before walking leisurely down the sidewalk. She could always try and catch a cab she reasoned.

**Brennan** sighed as she shrugged on her lab coat. She had ended up catching a cab, not bothering to go home to change, not bothering to shower since last night. She groaned, rubbing her eyes as her office door was thrown open enthusiastically. She didn't bother looking up, only one person would be that enthusiastic to enter her office.

"So, sweetie, I called your house last night," Angela said as she closed the door behind her. "And guess what? There was _no_ answer. Now why was that?"

"Please Ange? Not now, later?"

She turned to her friend hopefully, wanting her to get the hint and drop the whole subject and let her go about her job. This way she could shove all thoughts of Booth, Cam, last night, and this morning out of her mind. Not to mention forget about the case they had been on as well. No such luck it seemed.

"Sweetie," Angela gasped, grinning wider. "Are you wearing a shirt that belongs to a certain FBI agent who we all know so well?"

"Angela, please?"

"You are! Oh honey, I want details!" Angela exclaimed. She dropped onto the couch, grinning widely at Brennan. "Come on, you can't show up to work wearing a guy's shirt and not tell your best friend all the wicked details that entitled you to that shirt."

Brennan sighed, going over and sitting next to her, knowing there really wasn't anything she could do at this point to dissuade her friend from pestering her until she eventually told her everything. Or mostly everything. "It's really nothing that interesting," she said.

"Showing up wearing one of Booth's shirts isn't interesting? Spill Brennan and quit beating around the bush."

"I don't know what that means."

"It _means_ quit side-stepping the issue and hoping it'll go away. Tackle it head on. Now, spill, tell me everything. Every steamy little detail you can remember, and you better remember a lot of them."

"Alright. Booth and I were on a case and it got a little out of hand."

"The case or you and Booth?"

"Angela!"

"Okay, okay, I'm shutting up."

"The case. Anyway, we caught the guy and it was pouring when we left so of course we got wet, both before and after we left."

"Please, sweetie, tell me you kissed in the rain because that is always so hot."

"I won't continue if you don't quit." When the artist made no response Brennan sighed heavily, sinking into the back of the couch. "We didn't kiss. We're partners Angela, that's all. Anyway, Booth was taking me home but there was an accident so we went to his place to wait until it could clear. He gave me a change of clothes because mine were soaked and he changed as well. Then he made ice cream sundaes and we ate them in his living room and watched tv. It was this movie, _The Princess Bride_? It was illogical but funny. He fell asleep and then I did. When I woke up it was today."

"That doesn't explain why you're still wearing his shirt."

"Well, I offered to make breakfast because he isn't really a morning person but while I was searching for the frying pan Cam came and she didn't seem all that happy to find me there."

"Wonder why," Angela muttered. "Go on."

"So she mentioned something about him missing dinner and she wanted to go out to breakfast so I told them to go and I went and changed. Only I had forgotten to put my clothes in the dryer so only my pants were dry. He said I could wear his shirt and I left them. I didn't want to get in their way. Booth doesn't have much luck with relationships and I don't want to be the cause of ending one of them."

"Bren, honey," Angela said, looking at her. Brennan turned, looking at her friend curiously. "You do realize that what Cam and Booth are doing...it isn't _really_ a relationship? It's just sex."

"Then why was she so upset?"

"I don't know sweetie, maybe because she's worried you're going to steal the hunky FBI-man away from her." At Brennan's blank look Angela sighed, shaking her head. "Forget it Bren, just forget it," she said, wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulders.

**Booth** picked at the eggs and pancakes on his plate, not really that hungry all of a sudden, he couldn't help but feel bad for not giving Brennan a lift to her apartment or to the Jeffersonian or wherever she was going. Cam was silent across from him, still waiting for him to explain himself and Brennan's appearance at his apartment. He knew he shouldn't mind explaining, after all it wasn't a very big deal.

"Are you going to tell me why she was there?" Cam asked, eyeing his untouched food.

He took a drink of milk, setting the glass back down carefully, and poking once more at the soggy pancake. Too much butter and syrup he decided. "Cam, trust me, nothing was going on."

"Why was she there?"

"She spent the night." He winced as soon as the words were out of his mouth, mentally slapping his forehead and Cam's eyes narrowed slightly over the coffee mug she was drinking from. "What I meant is, we had a case and it was late so she stayed at my place because there was an accident near hers."

"And she was wearing your clothes because they were more comfortable."

"_No_. Because hers were soaked through." He glared at her. "Why are you acting so paranoid anyway?" he asked.

"Acting paranoid? Seeley you're _my_ boyfriend and your _partner_ knows more about you than I do! How do you think that makes me feel?" she demanded. He glanced around at the other diners before returning his gaze to Cam.

"It's a partnership Cam, we need to trust each other."

"Are you referring to our relationship or yours and Brennan's?" she asked, voice icy. She took a deep breath, stirring her coffee over and over, the spoon scraping against the sides of the mug.

"I'm referring to my partnership with Brennan. Cam, I understand where you're going with this, really, I do," he said. He _did_ know. Tessa had told him the exact same thing before she'd slammed the door behind her. "Think about it though, if Bones was a guy and my partner nothing would be different," everything would be different, "you just wouldn't think it was strange. Because we need to trust each other in this line of work."

"No, if Brennan was a guy I'd think you were gay then. Nothing would change Seeley!" she exclaimed, slamming her spoon down on the table. He winced as the other diners gave them curious looks. "The fact is you spend too much time with her. We had something once Seeley, don't tell me that it's gone."

"Maybe we never had anything," he replied. He clenched his fists under the table, wondering momentarily where his brain was and who or what was controlling his mouth. Of course they had something. Once. Long ago. Before he had met Doctor Temperance Brennan. He opened his mouth to respond, to try and make amends before the shock wore off her stunned face but his cell rang and he grabbed it quickly, thankful despite himself that it had saved him some unpleasant apologizing. "Booth."

"I think you should get down here."

"What? Bones, what is it." He saw her eyes narrow and turned away, looking out the window they were sitting next to and hoping it was obvious he was trying to get a better signal.

"You have to see it for yourself." A pause. "Oh, am I interrupting your breakfast? I'm sorry.."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He closed the phone, looking at Cam who looked angrier than he had seen her before. "Cam..."

"Just go."

"Aren't you...?"

"No. I'll get a cab or something. Go."

He felt he should have hesitated, should have insisted, but all he did was put money down for his meal and grab his jacket, already heading for the door. It wasn't slamming this time, but the message was clear nonetheless. It was over.

**"Alright, **want to tell me what I'm looking at?"

"That is a third phalange of a left foot. Presumably a female but that's only a hypothesis."

"And in human speak?"

"It's the middle toe of a left foot, I'm guessing a female based on bone density and structure."

"From our victim?" he asked, gesturing to the table where the remains of fifteen-year-old Sally White were being gone over by Zack.

"No. Her third phalange is there, this is extra. This belongs to someone else."

"What?"

She looked up at him, pushing some auburn hair out of her face and he noticed the bandage again, wincing as he noticed it. She raised an eyebrow but he ignored her, turning his attention instead to the toe she held in her hand.

"How can you tell? It looks just like the other bones. Maybe it's a different phal...toe?" She glared at him and he held his hands up in mock-surrender. The last thing he wanted was Bones on his case today as well. "Sorry, never mind. I trust you."

"Thank-you." She set the bone down on a plastic tray and turned her attention back to him, chewing her lip between her teeth, looking uncertain. He didn't like it when she wasn't certain about something.

"Bones?"

"You realize what this means, don't you?" she asked softly.

"No, not really," he lied. He didn't want to know what it meant because what he thought it meant was something he knew neither of them wanted to think about. It meant they had to go and talk to Valdez and by talk he knew that meant interrogate and threaten until he got what he wanted and to keep Brennan as far from him as possible. No, he did not want to realize what this meant.

"Booth, are you listening to me?"

He jerked a bit and sent her an apologetic look. "What was that?"

"I said, this means we have someone else we need to be searching for. And..." she hesitated a moment, "based on the skin fragments taken from it. She might still be alive Booth."

"Shit."

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind." He turned away from the table, running a hand over his face. She walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and he winced as the mostly forgotten pain raced through his veins. Her hand moved away quickly and he turned back to her, managing a small smile when he saw the worried look on her face. "Look, I'm going to go to the jail and talk to Valdez. You stay here and do whatever it is you do and see if you can find out anything else, okay?"

"What? No, Booth!" She hurriedly stripped off her gloves, following him as he headed for the stairs. "Booth, no, I'm coming with you!" She grabbed his arm and used the momentum to spin him to face her. "Please, I'll make sure...I'll be fine."

"Bones."

"No Booth. We're partners remember? You're not backing out on me now."

**"Agent** Booth. Ah, doctor Brennan." A smile lit up Javier Valdez's face when he saw Brennan enter the room and Booth clenched his fist. "To what do I owe the pleasure of such _enticing_ company?"

"Cool it Valdez," Booth growled, slipping easily in front of Brennan, blocking her mostly from sight. Valdez glared but remained seated, fingers drumming against the tabletop. Booth noticed, with some small amount of satisfaction, that Valdez's shoulder was bandaged, as well as his head, and he didn't seem to be as smug as last night.

"We found the phalange."

"The what?"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "The _toe_," she simplified. Her eyes narrowed as Valdez's grin widened. "What's her name?"

"You should know I don't give anything away easily." His eyes flickered to the bandage peeking through her hair and the bruises on her face. "Give me something and I'll tell you."

"Her name Valdez," Booth growled, glaring at him.

"Agent, it's rude to interrupt a conversation, didn't you learn that when you were younger? Doctor Brennan and I were discussing something here if you'll excuse us."

"Doctor Brennan is my partner, you'll treat her with respect."

"Wasn't I doing that?" He flashed her a grin and she looked away from the rotting teeth. "Now doctor Brennan, can I call you Temperance? I read all your books..."

"That's enough Valdez." Booth walked around the table, dropping a hand heavily onto the injured shoulder and Valdez hissed between his teeth. "Now, give us the girl's name."

"Not nice agent." He gasped as the pressure increased and glared at the agent standing over him. "Mara."

"Mara _what_?"

"That's all you'll get if I can't talk to the good doctor on my own."

"Try again." Brennan watched the exchange impassively, watched Booth increase the pressure again and Valdez grumble and moan, but the inmate didn't give the last name and Booth lost patience, doing a quick move, probably learned from being a Ranger, and left Valdez gasping and clutching his shoulder. "We're done here," Booth said.

He returned to Brennan, ushering her out the door, a hand pressed firmly to the small of her back. She didn't realize she was trembling until they were in the parking lot and he had stopped them, pulling her into a quick hug. "I'm fine Booth."

"It's okay to be upset you know."

"I know, but I'm fine." She took a deep breath before stepping away and looking at him. "What now?" she asked softly.

"Now? We look for a missing person report on a teenaged girl named Mara something." He looked at her, noticed the pale complexion and drawn features and offered her a smile. "Bones, you can sit this one out."

"No, I want to find her Booth."

**She** looked up in surprise as he entered her office without a knock, then again, she was almost used to it now. He offered her a tentative smile and grabbed her jacket, walking over to her. "Come on Bones, time to go home," he murmured, pulling her to her feet.

She groaned, rubbing her aching muscles. She had been pouring over the case files of the past victims, Zack's notes, and she hadn't even started on Jack's findings. "I have a lot to do," she protested.

"I know, but you need sleep. I know you're tired, come on."

He led her out of the Institute and to the SUV parked in the nearly deserted parking lot, opening the door and helping her inside. He gave her another smile before closing the door and going around to get in on the driver's side. She was quiet as he started the car and he looked over at her, wondering if she had already fallen asleep.

"Have you found out who she was?"

"Is. Yes. Mara Kirkpatrick. I'll be visiting her family tomorrow," he replied, not letting on that she had startled him.

"Can I come?"

"Do you want to?"

"Booth, there isn't much I can do with only one phalange. Zack can manage that and Hodgins is really the one who needs to get the insect life and..."

"I get it Bones, I get it," Booth replied quietly. He pulled up in front of her apartment building and she smiled at him.

"Thanks," she yawned, grabbing her jacket and bag, standing shakily. He raised an eyebrow as she almost fell closing the door before turning the car off and going around, helping her. He locked the door as they entered the building. "You don't have to do this."

"You think I want you to fall and kill yourself before getting to your apartment?"

"I wouldn't kill myself, unless it was from somewhere high," she replied. He rolled his eyes, escorting her to her room and she sighed as she managed to unlock the door, stifling another yawn. "Do you want to come in for a moment?"

"Sure," he replied. He followed her in, dropping his jacket on the back of the sofa and she smiled at him. "You got a tv?"

"Yeah. Last week." He grinned at her and she smiled back. "I don't have the full fixings, but...do you want some ice cream?"

He laughed. "Sure, sounds good." She smiled, rubbing her back and he smiled as well. "Go get changed into something more comfortable than pants you've worn for two or three days and one of my old shirts. I'll get the ice cream ready."

"Sounds...great." She shot him another smile before disappearing into the back and he made his way into her kitchen, eyeing the replaced refrigerator cautiously before pulling out the ice cream, slicing a couple of bananas, and finding chocolate syrup in the door. It was ready when she came back in sweat pants and...

"You're still wearing my shirt?"

She blushed, looking at the bowls of ice cream, then her feet. "Yeah, well, it is pretty comfortable," she mumbled, grabbing her bowl and spoon hurriedly when he laughed. "Shut-up." He followed her into the living room and they sank down onto the couch. "I don't know what usually plays so you can pick whatever you want."

"Sure," he replied, channel surfing. "Satellite? You have _satellite_ and you don't watch tv?" he asked incredulously.

"The guy said it was the best."

"You really do amaze me sometimes Bones," he mumbled, hooking an arm around her. She only smiled, leaning into him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating:** PG-13ish

**Pairing:** BB hints

**Author's Note:** This took a bit longer to get out then I intended. Mostly because I was home sick yesterday and couldn't work on it. Otherwise it would have been out yesterday. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed. My muse really loves the encouragement.

**Dedication:** To Ems because quite frankly bad days suck because of fucked up family life.

* * *

**The** house was unassuming. A pale, buttery yellow with white trim and overflowing flower boxes. It was situated on a quiet cul-de-sac in the middle of suburbia, a place called Willow Whisper, a few miles north of nowhere. Just like all the other victim's residences. 

Booth pulled up in front of it, turning the engine off and staring at the picturesque house for a moment before turning to Brennan. "Ready?"

She nodded, reaching for her jacket as she opened the door, careful to avoid knocking over the bag that still held one or two bagels from their hurried breakfast, allowing the cool autumn air to enter the vehicle. Booth watched her for a moment before stepping out as well, locking the SUV and joining the anthropologist at the front walk. They made their way silently to the front door and he pressed the doorbell before glancing around the porch at the comfortable furniture and heavily perfumed air.

A woman with a worn expression and dark hair opened the door, looking at them curiously through the screen door. "Can I help you?"

"Claire Kirkpatrick?"

"Yes, is there something I can help you with?" she asked again. Brennan noticed the way the woman clutched at a pendant hanging from her neck, eyes already showing understanding.

"Ma'am, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth with the F.B.I. and this is my partner Doctor Temperance Brennan." The woman's face became paler and she tightened her hold on the necklace. "May we come in please?"

"Mara...?" she asked softly.

"Mrs. Kirkpatrick it would be best if..."

She nodded, stepping aside and Booth pulled the screen door open, letting Brennan enter before him whether she wanted to or not, before following her into the tidy entry hall. Claire closed the door behind them before leading them into a cozy living room where a young child was watching cartoons.

"Aline, why don't you go play upstairs?"

"But Mommy, it's Kim _Possible_," the little girl whined.

"Go Aline!" The girl pouted as she turned off the tv and got off the couch, shooting a disgruntled look at the two strangers that were the most likely interruption of her all-time favorite show this week. Claire stopped her before she reached the stairs, brushing a stray lock of reddish hair out of her face. "Why don't you finish it in my room?"

"Okay Mommy."

Claire waited until Aline had disappeared upstairs before gesturing to the sofa and chairs. "Please, have a seat," she said calmly. She sat down on one of the two overstuffed chairs and Booth and Brennan sat on the sofa across from her. "My daughter?"

"Mrs. Kirkpatrick, I'm sorry to say, but we..." He broke off as she started to cry, pressing a fist tightly to her mouth to muffle the sobs wracking her body.

"She's dead, isn't she? My Mara's gone!"

"Mrs. Kirkpatrick, there is no evidence of that," _yet_, "we're still searching for her and may have a few leads shortly," Booth explained calmly. Claire looked up at him, hope glittering in her eyes amidst the tears while Brennan shot him a look. There wasn't any evidence to support whether she was or wasn't dead.

"She may still be alive?"

"We're looking into it. Is there any information you can give us on Mara's disappearance? Who was the last person to see her for instance?"

Claire frowned, rubbing her temples tiredly. "I told all of this to the police when she went missing two weeks ago."

"Please, there might have been something you've missed or had forgotten."

"Aline was with Mara though I don't think she saw anything. I was at a meeting and Mara was supposed to be watching her."

"May we speak with Aline?" Claire nodded and Booth glanced over at Brennan, nodding at her surprised look. She stood slowly and made her way out of the room and up the stairs to where Aline was sprawled on a large bed, watching a cartoon on tv where a girl was flipping through the air and doing otherwise impossible, illogical things.

"Aline?" The girl tore her eyes away from the screen and looked her curiously. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." She sat up, pulling the pillow with her and turning her eyes back to the show.

"My name's Dr. Brennan. What're you watching?"

"Kim Possible. It's the best show in the world."

"Really?" She hesitated, looking at the red-head girl on screen. She assumed she was the heroine of the show though the stunts were still illogical. "Aline, I've come to ask you a few questions."

"About Mara?"

"About Mara," Brennan agreed. "You were here the night she disappeared?"

"Uh-huh. And so was Casey."

"Who's Casey?"

"My friend. Mommy says he isn't real but he talks to me a lot." She looked at Brennan when the end credits came on. "Casey said he heard something outside and I told Mara. She didn't believe me though and told me it was a dream and sent me back to bed."

"What else happened?"

"I woke up to the door banging open and went down stairs again. Mara wasn't there but Casey was in the doorway."

"What was Casey doing?"

"He was looking around. He said Mara had gone outside and he couldn't find her. He said he was gonna go look for her but he never came back and neither did Mara."

"Aline? What does Casey look like?"

"He told me not to tell."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind you telling me."

"I don't know..." She looked uncertain, shifting slightly and pulling the pillow closer to her. "He looks like my friend José."

"Spanish?" Aline nodded slowly. "Young, old?" The girl shrugged and Brennan sighed, rubbing her temples. "Was he your age, Mara's age, or my age?"

"I don't know. It was dark."

"Was that the first time you saw him?"

"Yes."

"What else did Casey say?"

"Lots of things but Mommy doesn't believe me."

**"She's **lying." Booth raised his eyebrows at Brennan as he pulled onto the highway. "I can't pinpoint exactly what it is but I know she's lying." Brennan glanced over at him and glared. "Will you _please_ stop staring at me when you're driving and pay attention to the road?"

"Sorry, it's just the fact that Temperance Brennan, who doesn't believe in anything not proven with facts, is following an _instinct_ that says a six-year-old is lying. It's kinda unbelievable," he responded.

She continued to glare at him. "I know there's something she isn't saying."

"Maybe she doesn't think it's relevant."

"Maybe she knows what happened to her sister."

"She's six Bones, six! She probably thought her sister's friend was her imaginary friend!" He took a deep breath and swerved around a car, a little to close for Brennan's comfort. "Now," he said, speeding past the car, "the mother. I can see her as doing something, or knowing something and not telling us."

"We already have the killer," she pointed out. He glanced at her quickly but she was staring out the window, oblivious to his concern.

"Yeah, I know Bones," he replied slowly. He sighed as silence settled over them and he let his mind wander, thinking about other things such as work and the impending weekend with Parker and...

He jerked as her cell went off and she reached over, fumbling with it and looking just as surprised as he felt. "Brennan," she said crisply when she had managed to open it. "Uh-huh. Really? Are you sure? No, I'm not second-guessing, just want to make sure...uh huh. Alright, thanks a lot." She paused and he glanced at her, watching her shake her head slightly. "No, no. Don't bother." She sighed deeply and he smiled when he heard the faint trace of Angela's voice, slightly tinny, from the phone.

"Bren, sweetie, where are you?"

"Why?" she asked carefully, ignoring Booth's raised eyebrows and gesturing for him to pay attention to the road.

"You wouldn't happen to be with Mr. Hunky FBI Agent would you?"

"What's your point Ange?"

"Oh, you know," Angela replied vaguely and Brennan could almost picture the absentminded wave of the hand that would accompany her friend's words. "Just the fact that it is 12:25 and you had promised me lunch _and_ I haven't seen hide nor hair of you all day."

"Oh, Ange, I'm so sorry," Brennan said, glancing away from Booth's probing eyes. "Booth and I are..."

"Hah! I _knew_ you were with Booth!"

"Angela. We're on a case. We just spoke with the family of the missing girl."

"Oh. I should have known. The day Temperance Brennan decides to miss work for no reason at all will be the day Hell freezes over."

"Technically speaking, Hell is supposed to very hot with magma and volcanic activities which would not..."

"Forget it. We'll reschedule, alright? Toodles sweetie."

Booth glanced at her again as she hung up the phone, raising an eyebrow as she glared at the phone, pocketing it before looking at him. "Interesting call?"

"That was Hodgins. He was able to identify some of the minerals and spores on Sally's bones as well as the one we recovered from Mara."

"And?"

"And he found concrete particulates along with phosphorus and seaweed."

"Seaweed?"

"It can be found in fertilizers. He says he found evergreen needles and sap as well."

"And all this means?"

"We could be looking for a place on the seashore. Hodgins is convinced that it's a construction zone we're looking for, does it ring any bells?"

He gave a tired laugh, shaking his head slowly. "Do you know how many new buildings are going up on beachfront property every _day_? We have to narrow it down more." He gave her a small smile and then looked back at the road, sighing. "What did Angela want?"

"To remind me I missed lunch," she replied with a vague shrug. He gave her an apologetic look but she waved it away. "Not your fault, I forgot about it and you didn't know about it in the first place. Where are we going?"

"I'm dropping you back at the Jeffersonian, then I'm going to follow up a few leads." She looked at him pointedly and he shook his head. "Not this time Bones," he replied. "I'll fill you in later."

**They** were assaulted as soon as they pulled up in front of the Jeffersonian. Zack Addy was standing out front, pacing, and when he saw them he hurried over to the vehicle, a relieved expression plastered on his face. "Doctor Brennan, Agent Booth, I'm, we're, relieved you're back."

"What is it Zack?" Brennan asked as she exited the SUV.

"We got a package."

"And?" she asked, reaching in for her jacket which Booth handed over to her.

"I think it has another part of Mara Kirkpatrick in it."

She bit her lip and Booth muttered a curse, looking at Brennan. "I'll meet you inside," he said after a moment. She nodded, taking her jacket and closing the door behind her, following Zack into the building.

The finger was laying on the exam table, flesh already decomposing off of it and the box it had come in sat next to it, bloody gauze already sampled. She sighed, pulling on her lab coat and tossing her jacket into her office as she pulled on gloves on her way to it. Booth jumped up the steps, flashing his card before the alarm could sound, and joined her at the table, poking the cardboard box with a pen.

"It was postmarked a few days ago," he said slowly. She glanced at him curiously. "It means that Valdez sent it before we apprehended him."

"I know what it means, why do you think he did it?"

"Probably because he knew we were going to catch him and he decided to use this as a way to bargain." He took a deep shuddering breath, pacing as she lifted the digit and turned it this way and that, examining it. "What is it?"

"Looks to be the fourth phalange of the left hand," she said carefully.

"I thought a phal - however you pronounce it was a toe?"

"No. Well, it is. The term phalange refers to both the toes and fingers."

"Why not just say toes and fingers?" She shot him a look and he raised his hands. "Sorry, forget I asked."

"Zack!" Zack looked up at her from where he was hovering nearby. "Has Hodgins had a look at this yet?"

"Yes doctor Brennan. He's running tests on the spores he picked out of it now. He said he's probably be able to get more information out of this one than the bone because of the remnants of flesh."

Brennan nodded, once more turning back to it and studying it. "I'll try and get you whatever I can Booth, but I don't know how much that'll be," she said slowly, looking up at him.

"Whatever you can give me Bones I'll appreciate." He gave her a smile before nodding. "I'm going to go check up on a few leads and talk to the police who first investigated her disappearance."

"Alright."

**Booth** lounged on his sofa, beer sitting on the coffee table as he sighed, rubbing his temples later that night. He had gone back to Valdez, to threaten, to intimidate him without Brennan there to distract either himself or his suspect. Not that anything had really come out of it. Valdez refused anymore information without speaking privately to Brennan and Booth would _never_ let that happen. Not again.

He sighed again and reached for the beer, taking a gulp of the liquid and glancing at his cell phone. Brennan had called a few hours ago saying that the plant life that had been found on Mara's finger, it had been a match, was definitely from the western coast of Chesapeake Bay, the plants typically found in Maryland. They were looking for construction sights around the Bay. Like a needle in a haystack.

She promised they would have more results in the morning but something wasn't clicking. He knew that he was missing something, that Valdez must have said something and he just couldn't remember what it was. He groaned, glancing at the clock on his DVD player and groaning again when he saw it was a quarter to two in the morning. He only had to be up in three and a half hours anyway.

He was just getting up when his cell phone went off and he grabbed it, flipping it open. "Booth." There was silence and he frowned. "Hello?"

"Booth?" The voice was stressed, tired sounding and his frown deepened.

"Bones?" he asked. He stood up, already reaching for his jacket, finding his keys and slipping his shoes on. "What's wrong?"

"It's stupid." He could have snorted. It obviously _wasn't_ stupid if Bones was calling him at two fifty in the morning. "I just...remember two nights ago? It was raining then too," she said softly. He glanced out the window, noticing the rain for the first time and cursing silently.

"I'll be there in fifteen Bones."

"No, no. I'll be fine."

"It's okay to be upset Bones," he said as he exited the apartment, locking the door behind him and heading for the SUV. "No one will think any less of you."

"I will." She paused as she heard the SUV start up, waiting until he had reversed before speaking again. "Thanks Booth."

He reached her apartment in ten minutes flat, jogging upstairs and knocking quietly on her door, listening as he heard her walking over and silently opening the door. She was pale and trembling and he was shivering and cold. He gave her a wry smile before stepping in and hugging her tightly, whether she wanted it or not.

"It'll be okay."

She sighed and stepped away, closing the door and looking at him. "I feel so stupid. It's just rain."

"It was..." Lightning flared and thunder rumbled close by. He watched as she jolted and he sighed, smiling slightly at her. "You have every right to be upset Temperance."

She glanced at him but smiled slightly. "Thanks Booth, for coming over here. No matter how stupid the reason was."

"It wasn't stupid," he repeated, looking at her. "I know you don't believe in psychology but what he did...it was messed up Bones. Anyway, you can count on me. I'll always come." She looked worn out and he smiled at her, slipping an arm around her shoulders and leading her deeper into the apartment. "Why don't you go to bed? I'll be right out here if you need anything."

She nodded faintly. "Thanks. Again." He watched her make her way around the sofa and to the back hallway, disappearing into the shadows before going over and collapsing on her couch.

**Angela** grumbled under her breath about late, inconsiderate best friends as she stormed up to Brennan's apartment door. They had rescheduled their cancelled luncheon to breakfast the following morning. Lo and behold Brennan hadn't shown to that either. She knocked on the door, vowing vengeance on the forensic anthropologist if she didn't have a _really_ good excuse.

Brennan opened the door on the third-or-so knock, looking tired but awake. In fact, Angela could smell bacon and eggs and something else, probably coffee, coming from the kitchen. Brennan's eyes widened when she saw her friend and she mentally hit her forehead.

"Ange, I'm so sorry," she said for the second time in two days.

"Uh huh," the artist replied. She entered the apartment when Brennan opened the door wider and followed her friend back to the kitchen. "Two days in a row sweetie," she said. She paused then, listening to water running from somewhere in the back of the apartment, presumably the bathroom. "Oh sweetie," she called. "Were you going to take a shower?"

"Huh?" Brennan asked, turning to look at her. At that moment the water turned off and Angela raised an eyebrow.

"So, let me guess who else is here with you and why I was blown off yet _again_."

"Angela..."

"Details sweetie. I'm not letting you off without them this time."

"It really isn't what your thinking..."

The bathroom door opened and Booth entered the living room, pausing with some surprise when he saw Angela standing there. He was dressed in pants and was just pulling a button-down shit on. He smiled at Angela before looking at Brennan curiously.

"So Booth, what are _you_ doing here?" Angela asked. He saw the look pass over Brennan's face but wasn't exactly sure what it was he was seeing. He turned his attention back to Angela with another smile.

"I came over last night to fill Bones in on what I'd discovered while she was squinting at the finger and it got late so I asked if I could sleep on her couch and she agreed after I pestered her for a good thirty minutes," he replied.

Angela looked vaguely disappointed but nodded slowly. "Alright, I'll let it slide this time," she conceded. "But Bren? This is _two_ meals you owe me now," she said. She gave them a wave and headed for the door.

"You aren't going to stay?" Brennan asked, surprised.

"Naw, I ate before I came over here," Angela replied. "While I was waiting for you." She grinned at Booth. "See ya later muffin," she called with a backwards wave as she headed for the door.

Booth glanced at Brennan once Angela had left and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Muffin?"

"Well, I usually call her fruitcake," he replied.

She laughed, grinning at him and he liked that. Being able to make her laugh. "Come on, I have breakfast ready." She turned then stopped, glancing back at him over her shoulder. "Hey, Booth?"

"Yeah," he asked, approaching her.

She sighed deeply, entering the kitchen and messing with the food. "I seem to be saying that a lot now, but thank-you for not telling Angela why you were really here." She gave him a tired smile and he smiled back, knowing she hadn't been able to get much sleep the night before. He had heard her tossing and turning for most it.

"No problem Bones," he replied easily before glancing at the food and laughing. She grinned when she noticed what had caught his attention. "Muffins?"

"Yeah. Kinda coincidental, huh?" She grinned wider, tossing him one and he caught it effortlessly. "Eat up _'muffin._'"


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating:** PG-ish

**Pairing:** BB hints

**Author's Note:** So, here's the next chapter. I'm not sure how much longer it'll be, maybe a couple more chapters. I have other ideas circling and they're pushing to get to the front of the line. Lol. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Oh, and I tried posting yesterday but the site didn't let me. ::cry::

**Dedication:** To all the reviewers because you make my muse happy.

* * *

**Booth** stood, staring out the window at the dark, damp city while he waited for the coffee machine to finish dribbling the brown sludge. The clouds were low, gray, and heavy with rain just waiting to be unleashed on the rushing people below. He felt for his cell absentmindedly, debated on calling her. 

"Depressing day, isn't it?" He glanced over his shoulder as Cullen approached. "How's the Kirkpatrick case coming?"

"Slow," Booth replied, pouring himself a much needed cup of coffee.

"Squints aren't helping?"

"No, they are. The evidence just isn't all that conclusive." He took a long swallow, grimacing at the taste and general composition of the beverage. He just didn't understand why they couldn't afford better tasting coffee. "On second thought, I think I'll run over to the Jeffersonian and pick up some _real_ coffee on the way."

Cullen nodded, raising the Styrofoam take-out cup from Starbucks to his mouth and taking a long swallow. "Oh, Agent?" he called. Booth paused, turning back to the Deputy Director as the first raindrops began to fall outside, tapping lightly against the glass window. "How is Doctor Brennan?"

"She's doing better," he answered before turning and leaving the break room.

The rain picked up as he pulled up at an out-of-the-way coffee shop, Tim Hortan's, near the Jeffersonian and turned into the drive-thru lane. It was one of Brennan's favorites, she had shown it to him a few months back when they were both suffering sleep deprivation. He ordered the coffee's, debated a moment, then grinned as his eyes scanned the menu board and finished his order. He drove to the window and exchanged money for much needed sustenance before heading over to the Institute.

**Brennan** stared at the bone fragment, the finger bone of Mara Kirkpatrick and sighed heavily. She felt like she should be able to do something more. She was a scientist. Booth was counting on her to get this right, to figure out what had happened. She shook her head again, rubbing her temples and let out another, this time longer, sigh.

"Sweetie that's the fourth sigh you've uttered in the past twenty minutes. Something you want to talk about?" Angela asked as she joined the anthropologist at the examination table.

"No. It's just...This whole case Ange. There's a girl out there missing a toe _and_ a finger and I'm the one that's supposed to figure out where she is but I can't. I'm stumped and I don't know what to do." She gave another sigh and Angela shook her head, dragging her friend away from the table.

"Hodgins is working on it Sweetie. There's not much you _can_ do with only a finger and a toe. Just be thankful it isn't a body. At least she's still alive, out there somewhere."

"But who knows for how long? Booth and I made a deal. I identify the bodies, I give them a face, or rather you do but still, and return them to their loved ones, learn what happened to them and Booth arrests the bad guys, the ones responsible for it. I like that Angela but with this...I guess I feel like I'm letting not only Mara and her family down, but also Booth. Even though we have her killer already."

Angela watched her friend carefully and curiously. Watched as Brennan paced her office, running a hand distractedly through her hair, tugged at the end of her pony tail, or fiddled with the necklace around her neck. She gave her a small smile, grasping her arm carefully, aware that Brennan was more than able to kick her ass if she felt like it.

"Sweetie?" She waited until Brennan looked at her, giving her another small smile, before continuing. "Why was Booth at your apartment this morning?"

Brennan flushed, ignoring her friend's smirk and instead turned, looking out the door at the other lab workers. "We worked late and I didn't think he should drive home as late as it was so I made him stay," she replied. Angela's smirk turned into a hundred-watt smile and Brennan eyed her nervously. "What?"

"That's not what he said this morning," she grinned. "He said he's the one who insisted on staying because he was tired."

"Well then, whatever. One of us didn't want him driving but we _were_ working late," she muttered.

"Yeah, but on what?"

"Angela!"

"Come on Sweetie, you said it yourself. He's not dating Cam anymore which means he is _eligible_ which means now's your chance."

"Why do I have the feeling you're talking about me?" Both women glanced up as Booth entered the office, Styrofoam holder carrying two coffees in one hand and a bag in the other. "Thought you could use a pick-me-up."

"A what?"

"A boost of energy Bones," he replied, setting the coffee and bag down on her desk and handing her a cup before taking a swallow from his own, reveling in the taste.

"Oh. Thanks," Brennan replied, taking a much needed sip. "You remembered," she said, surprised that he had gotten the flavor right. He flashed her a charm smile and Angela cleared her throat.

"Nice of you to bring the rest of us humble scientists some refreshments," she said. He glanced at her, looking apologetic and she shook her head. "Forget it. But Zack and Hodgins might think differently," she added over her shoulder as she left the partners alone.

"Thanks, a lot," Brennan murmured, warming her hands on the cup.

"No problem. So, got anything new?"

"Not..." she trailed off as Hodgins appeared in the doorway, looking at them.

"I thought I smelled coffee. Good coffee." He glowered at the agent before his self-satisfied grin took over. "You'll owe me an extra-grande one G-man when I finish telling you my findings."

He took a deep breath, before launching into a full-on speech about different bacterias, their living conditions, the amazing amounts of insect life and plaster residue, not to mention concrete properties, and something about the incubation period of a larvae. All of it left Booth's head reeling, while Brennan apparently understood it all, nodding her head along with what he said, or frowning slightly at something she had presumably missed or maybe, quite possibly didn't understand herself. When Hodgins finally paused to take a breath, Booth quickly intercepted before he could continue about the wonders of sludge or something along those lines.

"In human-speak Hodgins?"

"You are looking at Lake Shore Maryland. Home of growing construction because of its pristine location on Chesapeake Bay. And based on the amount of pine needles and...well, lets just say you're probably looking in the north of Lake Shore. At a heavily wooded area, or a once heavily wooded area."

"Hodgins, I could kiss you," Booth exclaimed, grinning and reaching for his coffee cup, already plotting a route to Lake Shore in his mind.

"Please, don't," Hodgins grumbled as the agent swept past him. Brennan gave him a smile, grabbing her jacket, coffee cup, and the forgotten bag of something, before following Booth. "But I _will_ take my extra-grande coffee in the somewhat near future!" he yelled after them.

**"What's** in the bag?" Brennan asked twenty-or-so minutes later, as they sped along the highway toward Maryland and the Bay. Back-up and forensics were supposedly en route as well, after they gathered their equipment that is.

"Huh? Oh, open it and see," Booth replied with a smile. She raised an eyebrow but pulled it up and looked in, laughing.

"Didn't we already _have_ breakfast?" she asked, pulling out a smaller bag filled with doughnuts and another with muffins.

"Yeah, well, they're easy to eat on the go," he responded.

"Uh-huh. Lets face it. You saw the muffins and couldn't resist," a smile twitched at her mouth, "_muffin_."

He turned, staring at her in surprise and she laughed again. "Pay attention to the road," she ordered.

"I can't believe you just called me muffin!"

"Why? Can only Angela call you that?" she asked. "You call me Bones after all, so it's only fitting that I call you something too."

"I call you Bones because A, you work with bones, and B, it's a term of endearment. How the hell does _muffin_ pertain to what I do?"

"Well...it _is_ a term of endearment, in its own right. Plenty of couples romantically involved have such names for each other, or others such as 'baby,' 'honey,' 'doll,' or 'cupcake' to name a few..." she trailed off when she saw him staring at her again. "What? And I thought I told you to keep your eyes on the _road_, not me," she grumbled.

"Bones, do you even know what you just insinuated?"

"No..." she replied slowly. He watched out of the corner of his eye as realization slowly dawned on her face. "I mean, I didn't mean...it came out...You never answered my question," she pointed out. "Is Angela the only one who can call you that?"

He laughed, shaking his head though he gripped the wheel tighter, focusing more on the road. He felt her tap his shoulder and risked a quick glance at her, taking in the curious tilt of her head and the questioning eyes before turning his gaze once more to the rain-slicked road. "No," he said finally. "Angela isn't the only one who can call me muffin. She does it in teasing. However, I still raise the point that my nickname was work related," he adds.

"So...I could give you one if it was work related?" she asked, taking a bite from one of the muffins. Apple cinnamon.

He glanced at her again, curiosity and surprise evident in his expression. "Bones." She glanced at him, still chewing on the muffin, and he grinned at her. "Do you _want_ to give me a nickname?"

"What? No, it was only hypothetical, and anyway, it would be fitting, wouldn't it? You gave me one!"

"Uh-huh," he replied, still smiling as he watched the road once more. She fell silent and he chanced a glance at her every now and then. She was slowly picking at the muffin, staring out the window with a far away look in her eyes, watching the rain fall. A crack of thunder rumbled over head and she visibly winced, hands raising of their own volition and he sighed softly, reaching out and taking her hand in his. "It's going to be alright Bones. I promise."

She glanced down at their hands before glancing at him quickly. He was watching her and she gave him a small smile as he squeezed her hand in his, noting that hers was cold. She sighed, resting her head back against the headrest and laced their fingers together, closing her eyes. She could almost swear he added "I won't let him get you" at the end, but she couldn't be sure.

**They** reached Lake Shore when the sun was beginning to set and the rain was falling harder. She shivered as they exited the SUV, entering the world of grey wetness, so similar to that night not even a week ago. Booth watched her carefully before going around and standing next to her, his hand resting comfortably on the small of her back.

"Forensics isn't here," she commentated idly, looking around.

"No, but we can start without them," he replied. He had already un-clipped the safety, making it easy for him to unholster his weapon if the need arose and she nodded slowly. "Where do we begin?" he asked her.

She looked around at their surroundings. They were in North Lakeshore, where pines were still predominant in the area, at a housing development that had been put off because of the weather. The perfect place to hide someone.

"We should look at the outsides of the buildings, check to see if there are any clues as to someone being here recently," she responded.

"Okay." He hesitated a minute before pulling another gun out, handing it to her. "For protection only," he told her firmly.

"I have one you know."

"Not with you," he pointed out. She nodded, holding the gun carefully as they advanced on the buildings. They loomed against the choppy water of the Bay, looking like ghoulish skeletons of a child's nightmare than the future home of a loving family. She shivered again and Booth looked at her. "It'll be alright."

"I know," she replied. "We'll find her."

It wasn't what he meant and they both knew it but they let it slide. Instead they made their way around first one building, than another and another. None of them looked promising and Booth cursed in frustration. Who knew if Mara was even still alive? He forced the thoughts from his mind, trying to focus on the positive aspects, even if they were few and far between. Where the hell was the forensic team with the heat-sensing equipment anyway?

"Booth!"

He jerked, almost losing his footing in the mud as he turned to locate Brennan. She was a house ahead, peering through a window at something, perched precariously on stacked two-by-fours. He hurried over to her, wiping the rain from his face when he got under the overhang.

"What is it?"

"Look. Someone's been in here recently. Not recent-recent, but it appears to be at about the time that Valdez would have last been here," she explained, pointing to muddy foot prints on the dusty floor inside.

"You sure?" She leveled a look at him and he shrugged. "Just checking. We're going on, what here Bones? Forensics isn't here to analyze and you hate gut feelings."

"Science. The mud is dry and lighter in color. It gets lighter and flakier the longer it dries. Now give me a boost inside."

"What?"

"You heard me. Get me inside, then follow," she replied.

"You can't do it yourself? Never mind." He ignored the look he received and instead crouched, making a stirrup with his hands and using her knee instead of her foot to avoid the mud, pushing her over the sill and into the house. She waited while he climbed in after her. "Why didn't we use a door?" he asked as he flicked on a flashlight.

"They're all boarded up," she replied easily. They wandered deeper into the house, through what was probably going to be the dining room, the kitchen, the front hall, into a sitting room, all the while following the dry-mud footprints.

Brennan pointed to a door and he reached out, opening it carefully, and they were exposed to a stairwell descending into darkness. The basement. He stepped in front of her, forcing her to keep back, and made his way down the stairs ahead of her, flashlight dim in the darkness that surrounded them.

He wasn't prepared when a step gave way beneath him, and flailed for a moment before falling, painfully, onto the next one. Brennan grabbed him, keeping him from falling down the rest of the stairs and he sighed, looking at her. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"Anytime."

They moved more cautiously after that, keeping a hand on the stone wall until finally their feet hit solid ground and he fumbled around for a light switch. "Mara?" Brennan called softly, ignoring the shushing noises from Booth. "Mara Kirkpatrick, are you down here?"

Bright light exploded around them as his fingers finally brushed over a switch and they both winced after the darkness. They heard a whimper from somewhere further in and Booth looked at Brennan firmly.

"Stay here."

"No."

"Bones..."

"I'm coming with you."

He gave a frustrated sigh before turning his back on her and heading deeper into the basement. "Stay back then." He heard her soft footfalls echoing behind him. "Mara?" he called.

There were stone walls built, like a maze or unfinished rooms, and he wove in and out of them carefully, on the watch for any traps. Valdez was famous for traps. They rounded one last wall and he stopped, Brennan bumping into him from the suddenness.

"Mara?" he asked quietly.

A girl was sprawled on the concrete floor, arms and legs bound with a pillow case over her head, a hole cut out so she could breathe. Blood soaked the cement beneath her and her chest rose and fell shallowly. Booth motioned for Brennan to stay back before taking a step forward and kneeling next to her, removing the pillow case and exposing her frightened eyes to the bright light. She was gagged and he removed it carefully as well, peeling the duct tape from her lips.

"Mara?" he asked again. "I'm Special Agent Booth with the F.B.I. Are you Mara Kirkpatrick?"

"Yes," she whispered hoarsely, her voice cracking and tears falling down her cheeks.

"Let's get you home," he murmured. He pulled out a pocket knife and Brennan raised her eyebrows behind him, making a mental note to ask just how many weapons he carried with him. He leaned over her, cutting her wrists free, then her legs.

**They** stood together, under the overhang of the house, watching the flashing lights as Mara Kirkpatrick was loaded into the ambulance, agents scurrying over the grounds, searching for any further evidence. He turned, looking at her, watching her shiver and cross her arms over her chest, before he smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him.

"Booth..."

"I know what you're thinking and it's okay. Just like I told you," he whispered. He nodded at an agent before glancing back at his partner. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

It felt eerily familiar, walking to the SUV, getting thoroughly rain soaked, past the milling agents, with his arm around her and holding her tightly, afraid to let her go, afraid she'll shatter. He opened the door for her, closed it behind her, before running around to the driver's side and getting in, starting the engine.

She was silent again, staring out the window as he pulled out onto the main road. The rain was still falling heavily and he reached for the radio dial, adjusting it to the weather station and she sighed, shifting in the seat and reached over, fiddling with the heater, then picking up the discarded bag and pulling out a muffin, offering it to him.

"Thanks," he replied, flashing her a grateful smile as he bit into it.

"No problem." She took a breath. "We did good. We found her."

"Yeah Bones, we did." He listened to the reports of traffic caused by the rain and sighed. "Looks like it'll be a while before you get home tonight."

"It's Friday."

"Yeah..." He glanced at her again, curious as to where her thoughts were taking her.

"You have Parker tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yeah. I get him at eleven. I would have liked it sooner but he has a birthday party to attend." She nodded and he didn't press, listening to the dull rumble of thunder and the swish of the windshield wipers.

"I don't want to go home," she finally mumbled, not looking at him. He reached out, setting the half-eaten muffin in a cup holder and taking her hand in his, squeezing it gently. She continued to stare out the window. "I don't want to be alone," she added as thunder rumbled loudly overhead, lightning flashing brightly, illuminating her pale, drenched features.

"You don't have to," he said finally, smiling when he felt her fingers lace with his, returning his earlier squeeze. He glanced at her, neglecting the slick roads and traffic, offering her a smile. "You don't have to ever be alone Bones. We'll go back to my place, you can warm up, and I'll make you I gigantic bowl of ice cream."

"Is that your answer to everything? Ice cream?"

"Always seems to work with Parker," he replied.

She smiled at him, relaxing against the seat and turning on the seat heater. "Thank-you," she whispered softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating:** PG - PG13-ish

**Pairing:** BB

**Author's Note:** Yeah, so I forgot to mention in my last chapter that Tim Hortan's is in fact a real place (supposedly) and I owe thanks to my friend Ems who is in love with the place. That taken care of, this chapter got away from me just a tad. I'm worried it might be slightly OOC but I can't be sure. ::shrug:: Oh well. At any rate, I am currently working on Chapter Six so be on the watch. And I have a one shot I'll be posting on Valentine's Day most likely because of all the fluffiness.

**Dedication:** To Ems for worrying.

* * *

**Brennan **woke with a groan, turning over and burying her face in the pillow, trying vainly to elude the golden rays falling through the blinds. She wasn't exactly tired, but she wasn't ready to get up yet. She yawned, stretching, and pulled the covers over her head to properly cocoon herself in, if not darkness then dimness. It took her slow-functioning mind a moment to register the fact that the angle for the sun was different, the bed facing a different way than her own, and the fact that the pillow and sheets smelled differently.

Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up, letting the sheets drop into her lap as she surveyed her surroundings. She could hear a faint whistling now, coming from somewhere outside the bedroom and she smiled, recognizing Booth's off-key vocals. She could remember last night, breaking down as soon as they had entered the house and her cheeks flushed at the memory. She was breaking down far to often lately for her tastes.

The glowing red numbers on the bedside clock drew her eyes and she groaned when she saw the time. Nine in the morning. She hadn't slept this late since...she couldn't remember when she had last slept this late. She mumbled something that even she didn't understand under her breath and fell back against the pillows with a muffled "oomph" that she knew he wouldn't be able to understand.

With another, this time resigned, groan she shoved the covers away from her and swung her legs over she side of the bed, stretching as she stood, enjoying the warmth from the sun after the week-and-a-half of rain they had suffered from. She made her way out of the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen, smiling when she saw him at the stove, pouring the contents of a bowl onto a pan.

"Good morning," he said, turning to face her with a smile.

"Hi," she replied, unsure of how she was supposed to act after last night.

She ran a hand through her hair nervously, noting that it had come undone during the night and wondering vaguely where the tie had gone too. He acted the same, like he wasn't surprised or unsure about how to act at having her there at nine in the morning wearing mostly his clothes, after spending the night and rambling about rainstorms and the case and how she hadn't wanted to be alone. She wondered if she should act the same.

"Smells good," she said finally. "What are you making, can I help?"

"I don't think there's much you can do, unless you want to rinse the strawberries. The pancakes will be done soon," he replied. She nodded, locating the box of strawberries in the refrigerator and finding a bowl in one of the cabinets.

"Thanks Booth," she said softly as they sat at the table. She reached over, pouring a more than healthy amount of syrup on her pancakes.

"No problem. What are you thanking me for this time?" he asked. He watched as she cut her pancakes, dipping the already soggy piece in more syrup before popping it in her mouth. He would have never suspected that she was a closet syrup fan.

"For breakfast, for letting me stay here last night. For letting me break down..." He reached out and grabbed her hand, ignoring the look she sent him, or the slight tension that appeared, rubbing small circles over the back of her hand with his thumb, trying to reassure her that everything was okay. "I'll help you clean up, then head home."

"You aren't going to stay?" he asked, surprised.

She gave him a small smile, withdrawing her hand to run it through her hair, pulling it back from her face. "I don't want to take time away from you and Parker," she replied.

"Bones, you are more than welcome to spend the day with us. Parker loves you, you know that. My greatest fear is that he'll idolize you and try and become a squint."

"Oh shut-up!" she exclaimed, throwing a strawberry at him. He laughed and ducked, grinning when he saw her cross her arms and give him a glare. "You really are infuriating. But you realize that, don't you?" she grumbled.

"Aw Bones, I was joking. I don't care what he does as long as he's happy." He offered her a charm smile and she continued grumbling as they finished their breakfast.

**She** examined her appearance in the mirror, vaguely wondering just what Angela would say if she saw her now. She was dressed in one of Booth's shirts, again, and the pants she had been wearing the night before. This time she had remembered to put them in the dryer, or maybe he had, before she, or he, had fallen asleep. Yes, Angela would have a field day with this. She shuddered at the image brought up by her musings. She knew that no matter what it was, it would have a _lot_ of squealing in it. Just thinking about it gave her the beginnings of a headache and she rolled her eyes, erasing the mental image of Angela's ecstatic face. This would just be one of the things, the many things it seemed lately, that she wouldn't tell her friend.

She ran a hand through her hair, debating on what to do with it. She could risk a rubber band, Angela wasn't hear to lecture on how it broke the hair, or she could leave it down, pin it up with a pencil or the chopsticks she had seen in a drawer in Booth's kitchen? She frowned, and decided to just leave it down for now, though she did hook a rubber band around her wrist, just in case she needed it later.

The shower was still running when the doorbell rang and she checked the time on the clock in the living room as she exited the bedroom where she had been studying her reflection in the full length mirror. It was ten after eleven. She glanced over her shoulder, in the general direction of the bathroom but the water hadn't turned off so she figured that Booth either hadn't heard the bell or figured she would get the door. She sighed and looked through the peephole, seeing the woman outside with the boy in her arms.

"Hi," she said as she opened the door.

The Spanish woman looked momentarily surprised before smiling brightly. "Hello Doctor," she said. "Is Mr. Booth home?"

"He's...busy," she said finally. "I'll take him though, unless you want to wait for Booth?"

"Yes, that'll be fine. Won't it Parker?" Rosa asked the five-year-old. He nodded, grinning, still wearing the birthday hat from the party and clutching a goodie bag in his hand. "He's had a lot of candy, make sure Mr. Booth knows that, and he's been looking forward to this weekend, haven't you Parker?"

"Yes Rosa," he replied dutifully. Rosa smiled at him before handing him over to Brennan. "Hi Doctor Bones!" he exclaimed, grinning widely.

"Hello Parker," she replied. The nanny gave her a parting smile, ruffled Parker's hair, before turning and disappearing down the hallway. Brennan sighed, smiling at Parker, as she brought him into the apartment, closing the door behind her. "Did you have fun at the birthday party?" she asked.

"Yeah! Tony always has the best parties. It was Power Rangers!" he exclaimed, grinning and wiggling to get down. She released him, a smile crossing her face involuntarily as she remembered a different "Tony" that she was sure his father wouldn't care for him to know about. "They actually had two of the Rangers there!"

"Yeah? Which two?" she asked, not that she would actually recognize them. Russ had watched it when they were younger but that had been awhile ago and she was fairly certain they had changed over time. She didn't hear the shower when they entered the living room and gave a silent sigh, thankful that Booth would soon be here to entertain his son. Maybe it _would_ be best if she had left, or did leave.

"The Red one and the Pink one," he replied.

"Ah..." She trailed off as she saw Booth coming down the hall. "I see you Dad," she told the boy.

She watched his eyes light up and couldn't help her own smile as he ran around the sofa, dropping the goodie bag on the coffee table, and raced to his father. Booth grabbed the boy, swinging him up into a hug and she continued to smile, watching the father-son interaction. Booth carried Parker into the living room, dropping him onto the sofa and smiling as Parker laughed, the cone-shaped party hat sliding to the side of his head before being removed by the child.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked, ruffling the blonde-brown hair.

"The park?" he asked carefully, smiling.

"Sure thing," Booth replied.

"Daddy? Is Doctor Bones going to come with us?"

Brennan made a mental note to yell at Booth later for what he was teaching his son to call her. But later, after Parker had gone to bed or wasn't around. That thought made her pause, because she wondered why she would assume she'd still be here then. She finally decided that it didn't matter since she would surely see Booth after his son went back to Rebecca.

Booth grins at his son, then at Brennan. "Yeah Parker, Doctor Bones is coming with us," he said.

**They're** sitting on the bench, relaxing in the bright sunshine, watching as Parker rides the carousel, waving at them each time he passes. He watches her, the way the sun brings out the red of her hair and warms her skin, glitters in her eyes. He can't help but smile when he still sees her wearing one of his shirts, though he can't help but think he'd rather she acquired it differently... His thoughts are broken when she glances at him, eyebrow raised, and he is reminded that she is his partner and friend, nothing more and she needs him now, even if she only admits it during late night thunderstorms, over bowls of melting ice cream.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked, head tilted to the side. He only smiled wider and rested his arm along the back of the bench, hand resting lightly, accidentally he told himself, on her shoulder. "Booth?"

"It's nothing," he replied, glancing up as he heard Parker's laughter and the music of the ride begin to draw to a close. His eyes located his son immediately and he smiled as the boy waved at him before dismounting the blue and green horse he had been riding and rushing over to them. Sometimes, especially late at night on a particularly grueling case, he'd wish for one-tenth of his son's energy.

"Daddy!" he yelled, throwing himself into his father's lap. Brennan laughed, trying to move out of the way but getting tangled up in the flailing limbs and pulled closer.

"Have fun?"

"Yeah." He paused, head tilting and smile widening as he heard the obnoxious song that all children learn to love at an early age. "Daddy, can we get some ice cream?" he asked, listening as the song got closer.

"Sure," Booth replied, standing and swinging Parker up onto his shoulders. He offered a hand to Brennan and she laughed, taking it and he pulled her to her feet. "You want any?" he asked.

"Yeah, I could go for some. Just promise me one thing?"

"What?" His eyes were guarded and he could tell wasn't going to enjoy her answer, especially by the growing grin stretching across her face. "Bones?"

"Promise you won't shoot it?"

"Temperance Brennan!" he yelled and she laughed, ducking away as he reached for her.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Parker asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"Nothing Parker. Just ignore whatever Doctor Bones says about ice cream trucks, okay?"

"Okay," he replied slowly, still uncertain about why they were laughing and glaring at each other.

Brennan smiled at Booth. "Why don't you get the ice cream and I'll go get a drink from the stand over there?" she asked, gesturing to the cart.

"Sure. Get me a water?" She nodded and he turned, walking toward the growing melody and following the other children, already on pilgrimage to the messiah of ice cream. She watched him for a moment and couldn't stop the smile from lingering on her lips before turning and heading to the cart.

"Ma'am? Ma'am!"

She stopped, turning to look at the woman hurrying to catch up to her. "Yes?" she asked, uncertainly.

"Your son dropped this on the ride. I think the chain broke or something," the woman replied.

"I'm sorry I don't..." she trailed off as the woman handed her the pendant. It was a Catholic one, with a saint of some sort on the front and she realized the woman had mistaken her for Parker's mother. She felt a blush creeping up her face at the implication. "Thank-you for returning it but..."

"You have such an adorable little boy. And husband. Have a nice day," she called before turning and heading back to her own family. Brennan stood there a second more before pocketing the pendant and resuming her journey to the cart, paying for two bottles of water.

**Booth** smiled as he glanced over at his partner, sitting next to him. Parker was curled up asleep, his head in her lap. He had fallen asleep during _Scooby Doo on Zombie Island,_ one of his favorite movies. At least this week. She wasn't watching him, instead focused on the child next to her, running her fingers lightly through his hair and rubbing his back slowly. He had enjoyed listening as she laughed along with the movie and for once didn't cite inaccuracies or complain about the illogical factor of it, instead she seemed relaxed and carefree. He continued to watch her interact with Parker and he couldn't understand why she didn't want children because she really was great with children.

"We should put him to bed. I know for a fact your couch isn't all that comfortable," she said softly.

"Yours isn't either for the record," he retorted before lowering his voice. "You're right though. Here, I'll take him." He got up and lifted the boy effortlessly, noting that he was getting heavier, not to mention a dead weight when he was asleep. He carried him to the room he had set up for him and smiled when she got there first, turning down the Power Ranger sheets so he could lay him down easily. "Thanks," he murmured.

"Anytime," she replied. She brushed the hair off Parker's forehead before they retreated from the room, leaving the door half open and she sighed, going into the living room and collecting the dishes and glasses that had accumulated during the movie. "You have a great kid Booth, I don't know if I've told you that before."

"Thanks," he replies, helping her by grabbing the popcorn bowl and ejecting the DVD. He follows her into the kitchen and watches her, unsure of what else to say, or to do. It's too surreal, her standing in his kitchen, watching dishes after helping him put Parker to bed. It feels like there should be more, like they should be more. It almost feels like they're a family, a real one, though he reasons, he is her family. "You don't have to..." he adds as she reaches for the empty bowl, continuing to wash.

"It's the least I can do." She glances at the clock in the microwave secretly, noting that it's nine at night and she doesn't want to go home. She swallows, running a hand through her hair, not caring about the suds or the water clinging to it and he laughs as she leaves a soapy trail in the auburn locks. "What?" she asks.

"Nothing," he chuckles. She glares at him but resumes her washing and he grins. "Did you enjoy today?"

She gives him a smile, a true, genuine smile and he can't help but return it. "Yes, I did. Thanks for inviting me along."

"Anytime Bones, anytime."

They hesitated again and she reached for the towel, drying her hands an not meeting his eyes. He didn't want her to go, but didn't know how to phrase it right just as she didn't know how to ask to stay properly. He ended up deciding on shoving the thought of how to ask out of his mind, instead he gave her another smile before letting his hand stray to the small of her back, guiding her out of the kitchen.

"Come on Bones, we should get _some_ sleep before he's up and bouncing and full of energy in the morning."

She let the "we" slide and kept the smile in check, not sure why she was so happy that he had decided she should stay, not sure why she wanted to. Instead she finally listened to what Booth and Angela had been telling her for months now, years in Angela's case, and quit analyzing everything, simply enjoying the moment.

"Yeah, I guess we should," she replied, this time failing miserably to hide her smile but it didn't matter because he was smiling too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** BB

**Author's Note:** This is a sort of a filler/background chapter. It came out differently than how I wanted it too but if I keep picking at it I know I won't like it in the end so this is the result. Let me know what you guys think, alright? Thanks again to all the lovely reviewers! And, to Maror thank you. I, personally, have never been there, and my friend wasn't sure if she had gotten the name right, so I am grateful that you cleared it up.

**Dedication:** To Starr, for her help and guidance.

* * *

**He **awoke in the middle of the night with a jolt, not sure why exactly and feeling slightly disorientated even though he knew he was in his room. The reason was made clear a few moments later when he felt another kick and heard the muffled cries. He sat up, looking at her as she fought invisible assailants in her sleep and he felt something tighten in his chest, reaching out and grabbing her shoulders, trying to wake her carefully and keep her quiet at the same time so she wouldn't wake Parker.

She fought back against him as he called her name quietly and shook her lightly. Her eyes opened finally, wide and frightened, and he sat there, poised over her as he kept her shoulders pressed firmly into the mattress below them. Her eyes roamed his face, her breathing beginning to even out, and he relaxed his stance slightly.

"Booth?" she asked softly.

"Yeah Bones, I'm here," he whispered. He sat back, allowing her to push herself up so she was sitting up, cocooned in the quilt and he watched her carefully. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing new," she replied.

Her eyes drifted down to the quilt in her hands, then traveled along the bed, the floor, until finally settling on the window, peering through the glass at the world outside. It was raining again, so much for the sun from earlier, and she shivered, pulling the quilt tighter around her though she knew it wouldn't make her any warmer. This type of cold originated from within the body and traveled outward, not the other way around.

"Bones, you have to talk to someone," he whispered. He watched her shiver a moment more before slowly edging closer and wrapping an arm around her. To his surprise she didn't resist, simply buried her face in his shoulder and continued to shake. "Please, Temperance, I want to help."

She took a deep breath and he watched her, rubbing slow circles along her back, trying anything to soothe the demons within her. Her head tilted and she pulled back slightly, not away, just enough so that she could meet his eyes and he noticed that she had started crying, silver trails glittering in the dim light of the room.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation in his answer. He wanted, needed, to know what had happened to her. So he could stop blaming himself, or blame himself all the more, he wasn't sure on the reason but he knew he wanted to hear what she had to say.

"It wasn't your fault," she told him. She had to get that out in the air before he believed it was anymore than he already did. It wasn't really, she was the one who had disobeyed his request to stay back, to stay with someone, to do anything but what she had done in the end. It wasn't his fault, it was hers. "I did it all on my own, my own stupidity or whatever you want to call it."

"Bones..."

"No, let me finish," she exclaimed, looking at him. He fell silent and she sighed, resting her head back on his shoulder, enjoying the comfort that just this small act offered her. "I should have listened to you, I should have followed your instructions but I thought my way was the right one, not yours. Well, you were right."

_She groaned softly as she awoke. For one reason or another her head felt as if it had just been hit with a sledgehammer or some such similar object. She sat up slowly, blinking rapidly to try and clear her blurry vision but nothing she saw made any sense. The last thing she remembered was sitting down on her couch at home to read, therefore it should follow that her surroundings would be her living room, not the boxes piled up around her and the crates and what looked like some sort of crane._

_She was tired and groggy but forced herself to stay awake, reaching up with a hand to touch her forehead. It was sticky and sore, as was most of her. She frowned, trying to remember when that had happened but she couldn't, after sitting down it was all a blur. She felt around in her jacket and found the cell phone in the inside pocket, pulling it out and dialing the first number that came to mind._

She paused but he knew what happened next. It had been late at night, nearing on midnight and he was still pouring over the case notes and the file on their suspect, trying to find out just where Valdez had tripped up and made his mistake when his cell went off. He answered it without thinking, without checking the id, and listened to the shallow breathing on the other end.

She had spoken finally, haltingly, saying she wasn't sure where she was, that there were boxes where there shouldn't be and concrete when her floors were hard wood. It was mumbled and confused and he had felt the first pangs of worry grip him, remembering back to a similar phone call, that time from New Orleans. Before he could say anything, before he could question her the line went dead and he had cursed loudly before calling for more agents and back-up to check out all the warehouses around the location where Sally White's body had been found.

_He had come up behind her and ripped the phone away from her, slamming it against a crane and breaking it. The noise had hurt her head more but she had moved away from him, making herself stand up and meet his eyes. He looked frazzled and angry, his voice was thick and oily when he spoke to her._

_"Hello Doctor Brennan."_

_"What do you want Valdez?" _

_Whatever it was she had been drugged with it was wearing off, her voice was stronger and not as slow as it had been when she had spoken with Booth. She could feel some strength returning to her but knew it wasn't enough to take him down with. _

_"Just to talk. I find you quite fascinating," he told her, moving around, trying to get closer but she would side step, always keeping a box or a crate between them. "You had me hooked with your first book," he explained._

_"What do you want?"_

_He ignored her question, pulling out a knife instead and poking his finger with it, testing the sharpness. "You hear the storm outside Doctor?"_

_She paused, noticing the thunder for the first time and the soft patter of rain drops against the roof of the warehouse. "Yes," she replied._

_"That thunder? It'll cover up any scream you make," he says, grinning madly as he advances again. "You thought you could outsmart me by calling your F.B.I. boyfriend but you didn't. All you did was make him feel responsible for your death in the end."_

_She stopped, eyeing him and not correcting his assumption of her relationship with Booth, it wouldn't do to infuriate the psycho. She vaguely remembered Booth telling her that once and a smile briefly passes over her face at the memory before her attention is back on Valdez._

She paused again and he tightened his grip on her subconsciously, trying to will the sense of safety into her. He felt her shift in his arms and then she was curled up against him, head tucked under his and arms wrapped tightly around him, body trembling with the force of keeping unshed tears back.

"I'm here, you're safe. Nothing's going to get you," he whispered into her hair, over and over, willing her to continue. She took a deep breath, and he felt her nod but she remained silent a minute or so more, until the thunder passed overhead.

_He lunged at her, she reacted too slowly, and he pinned her against the crates she was standing near. His breath smelled of garlic and spices and she turned away from him, shoving at him but her only pinned her hands to her body. He smiled at her, gruesome with rotting teeth and she winced as her head hit the wooden crate._

_"Let me go," she growled._

_"You aren't going anywhere Doctor. At least not in one piece," he informed her with a feral grin. She struggled more then but he hit her in the face and she felt the knife slice into her arm because of it. Her head reeled and she cried out, shoving against him, screaming louder even if no one could hear because of the thunder outside._

_She could hear sirens, so could he it appeared because his assault increased in its earnestness. He leaned in close, whispering in her ear and she kicked at him. "He'll think it's all his fault. He'll blame himself for awhile, wonder over what he could've done differently. How much sooner he could have gotten here before you were killed."_

_"Let me go."_

_"Then he'll be mad, angry at you. Because you didn't take him up on his offer for protection, you didn't listen to him when he told you I was dangerous because I am Doctor Brennan. I am very, _very_, dangerous." He laughed and she shoved him, but he brought her down with him._

_They were rolling around on the ground and she was trying to get the knife away from him when she heard footsteps running towards them. She had grabbed his arm, the one with the knife, and was holding on to it tightly as he hit her, trying to get her to let go of it. They both froze when they heard his voice, and the safety click of the gun._

Another pause but he didn't need her to finish. He knew what had happened after that. The other agents were still behind him, he had left without them, he knew Cullen would yell at him later, and he had come across Valdez with his hand on Brennan's windpipe and her holding onto one of his arms, trying to keep the knife away from her.

He shook the memory from his mind, instead concentrating on the woman in his arms. She was alive, she was safe, and she was going to get better. She looked up at him and he saw the tears tracing their way down her face. He gave her a gentle smile, reassuring her that everything was alright, and reached up, brushing the tears away before pulling her close again and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Booth," she whispered softly. Her fingers reached up, dancing lightly over the wound where Valdez had hit him with the knife. A lucky hit since he had thrown it with a bad arm, but a hit nonetheless. "For everything. For not listening, for frightening you, and for depriving you of your sleep..."

He pulled back, holding her so she could see his eyes. "Trust me Bones, I'm not mad at you. I'm worried, yes, but not mad. And there is no where else I'd rather be than sitting here, listening to you and trying to help you, understand?"

"Yeah, I understand," she replied with a rare smile. She curled up against him again, turning so that she was facing the window, watching the rain fall outside.

He smiled, leaning back against the pillows and headboard, holding her closely against him, thinking about just how right this felt and wondering if she felt that way too. She yawned and his smile grew as he reached around her, pulling the blanket up around them, tucking it around her shoulders and she flashed him a relaxed smile.

"Goodnight Booth," she sighed softly.

"'Night Bones," he replied just as quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** BB

**Author's Note:** This chapter came on me quite suddenly and it begged to be written. I had many issues with it but I think I like how it turned out in the end. A huge thanks to Ems and Starr for their help with one of the hardest parts of the fic. They ultimately came up with Cookie, Cuffs, and Sprinkles. Fear them.

**Dedication:** To Starr for her insanity and Ems for her genius-ness. I love you both dearly.

* * *

**Parker** woke at his usual time, well, the usual time for when he stays at his daddy's house anyway. He crawled out of bed and looked out the window, making a face at the rain drops falling outside. He didn't like the rain. It meant that he had to stay inside and couldn't run around at the park. He made another face at the window before heading out into the hall and looking around.

The apartment was silent. He yawned widely and looked around the kitchen and the living room but no one was around and it didn't look like Daddy was up yet. He smiled at this and crept quietly back down the hallway, to where his daddy's room was and opened the door as silently as he could. His smile widened when he saw Booth and Brennan still asleep and he let out a scream as he ran and jumped on the both of them.

Booth jerked, groaning as Parker bounced enthusiastically on him and Brennan mumbled something before opening her eyes and smiling at the child who was very much enjoying his torture of his father. She sat up as Booth did, watching as Booth grabbed Parker, tickling him into a fit of giggles and squeals, before letting the boy hang upside down off the bed.

"Daddy!" he yelled. Booth laughed, bringing him back up and Parker curled up against his father, looking at Brennan thoughtfully. "Daddy? Did Doctor Bones spend the night?"

"Yeah Parker, Doctor Bones spent the night."

"With you?"

Booth glanced at Brennan for help but she only gave him an innocent smile. "Well...yes. We both agreed that couches aren't comfortable," he said finally.

Parker seemed to accept the answer, or at least didn't pose anymore questions to his father and Brennan smiled at him. "Would you like me to make breakfast?" she asked. The boy looked up, grinning widely at her and she smiled back in return.

"Yeah!"

She took him from Booth, carrying him into the kitchen and asking what he wanted. He screwed up his face, thinking hard, and she smiled, watching him as Booth joined them, heading straight for the coffee maker. She couldn't help the passing comment about apples, or the laugh that accompanied his glare.

Parker watches the exchange silently, still pretending to think about what he wants to eat when in fact he had known he wanted waffles since he had woken up. He notices the way Daddy seems to smile more with Doctor Bones around and the way Doctor Bones seems to be able to tease Daddy and tale care of him and he wonders why. Then he wonders if she'll be like some of Daddy's past friends who happen to be girls and leave too. He decides he doesn't want that to happen because he likes Doctor Bones and the way she makes Daddy smile.

"Doctor Bones?"

"Yes Parker?"

"I want waffles." She smiles at him and agrees, says waffles sound great, but it's Booth that gets the waffles ready and she gets the fruit ready. Strawberries and cantaloupe, his favorite.

**"Colonel **Mustard, in the library with the..." Brennan pauses, checking her card again, "candlestick."

They had been playing board games and watching movies for most of the day, waiting until Rosa or Rebecca came to pick Parker up or until the rain stopped. The first seemed more likely though as the clouds grew darker the later it got. Booth shook his head as Brennan won once again, wondering how that was possible when he was the criminal investigator and she was a scientist who studied bones.

The doorbell rang and he stood from the table, making his way to the front door. He paused when it opened and he saw the woman standing there. She smiled brightly at him, not noticing his surprise. "Hi Seeley," she said with a wide smile. "Is Parker ready?" she asked.

"Uh, almost. Come on in." He stepped aside, letting her in and she flashed him another smile as she made her way into the apartment. He closed the door behind her, following her into the kitchen where Brennan and Parker were just finishing up putting the game away.

"Hi Mommy!" Parker called, giving her a wave.

"Hi honey," she called back before turning to Booth with another smile. "Can I _talk_ to you?"

"Yeah, sure. We'll be right back," he told Brennan. They walked back to the front door and he leaned against the wall, waiting for whatever it was she was going to say and she sighed, eyes narrowed at him. Finally he gave up and shrugged. "What?"

"She spent the night." It wasn't a question, more of a statement and he wasn't sure what she wanted him to do. Agree? Deny it? He settled on remaining silent and waiting for whatever else was to come. "Seeley, she spent the night when our five-year-old was with you?"

"Nothing happened. We're partners Rebecca, not lovers."

Rebecca stared at him, testing his words. "I thought you said you were dating a doctor."

"Was. Camille Saroyan, not Temperance Brennan."

He wondered vaguely if Tessa would be the next to show up and question him about Brennan's presence in his apartment. He wouldn't deny it that he enjoyed having her here, or that he had particularly enjoyed having her in his bed last night though nothing had happened between them. He simply knew the boundaries and that he was supposed to be her friend and partner and he wasn't going to push the small amount of trust in him she had by going to fast to soon.

"Seeley..."

"I'm all ready Mommy," Parker exclaimed as he came around the corner, pulling on his jacket. Brennan was with him, gazing at Booth curiously and he gave her a small shrug before turning to Parker.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay Daddy."

"Be good for Mommy?"

"Yep!"

He pulled the boy to him, hugging him tightly and Parker returned it before turning to his mother. Rebecca looked at Brennan and gave her a nod. "Nice seeing you again Doctor Brennan."

"Yeah, nice to see you too."

The apartment felt decidedly more quiet without an active five-year-old rushing through it and Brennan glanced at Booth who seemed somewhat deflated without his son there. She gave him a tired smile and he returned it before sighing and glancing around, trying to find something to latch on to but not having any luck.

"Did you put the board game away?"

"Parker did, I didn't know where it went." He nodded and she opened her mouth to say something when she heard her cell ringing from the back of the apartment. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

She turned to go but stopped, hesitating, turning back to him. "Can you do me a favor?" He raised an eyebrow and she smiled. "I would love a sundae right now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

**"Brennan.**"

"Sweetie you have _got_ to figure out a better way to answer your phone than by stating your last name. The whole idea is that the person calling you already knows who you are," Angela said, laughing quietly over the phone.

"Hey Ange."

"Hey Bren. How's your weekend? I heard about Mara, it was on the news last night, did you see it?"

"It was?"

"I take it that you didn't then. Yes, it was. It showed the paramedics bringing her out of that building and it had a _very_ cute segment of you and Booth trudging through mud to the SUV." Brennan felt the heat rise to her face as she sat down on the bed, suppressing a groan. "You two looked quite comfy with his arm around you like that. Sweetie, have you been neglecting to tell me details about your whereabouts outside of the lab?"

"Angela..."

"Because I've left at least thirty messages at your apartment this weekend and you haven't responded to one which leads me to believe that you aren't home." Brennan sighed and Angela squealed loudly, forcing her to hold the phone away from her ear for a good thirty to forty seconds. "Brennan, you are not getting away this time. I want details. A weekend sleep over? You better have some damn juicy details and not just that you forgot to put your clothes in the dryer like last time or that it was to late to go home."

"Angela, really, it isn't..." she trailed off as Booth made his way in with two bowls of ice cream sundaes and she smiled at him. "Ange, I have to go. I swear I'll call you later."

"What? Temperance Brennan, do _not_ hang up this phone!"

"Ange..." Booth handed her a bowl and took the phone from her, smiling when she glared at him. "Booth, no," she whispered. He made a shushing motion before putting the phone to his ear.

"Goodbye Angela," he said. Her squeal was cut off when he snapped the phone shut. "See, it's easy to get rid of her when you want to."

"You are not nice," she told him. He just grinned and she leaned back against the headboard and focused her attention on the sundae in her hands.

"Oh, did you want any sprinkles?" he asked, producing a bottle of brightly colored sprinkles from somewhere and offering it to her. "Parker loves them and I found them in a cabinet by accident."

She grinned then, laughing as she took the bottle from his hand and staring at it. "Sprinkles," she laughed. "That's it. Sprinkles."

"Er...Bones, you okay? It's just a bottle of rainbow sprinkles you know. If you don't want any, I'll take some." He reached for the bottle but she swatted his hand away, pouring some on her ice cream. "Bones?"

"Sprinkles. That's it," she repeated.

"I think I'm missing something, what are you talking about?"

"Your nickname. You love ice cream so much, so sprinkles."

"Bones, are you drunk? Or high?" He stared at her, not really liking what he was gathering from the words she managed to say between her laughter. One thing was for sure, he was not going to be called "sprinkles." Even if it was by Brennan.

"No, I'm perfectly sober. You know that. If you keep calling me Bones, I'll call you Sprinkles. It's a fair trade, don't you think?"

"No, I don't think it is," he shot back, glaring at her and taking the bottle, pouring some on his own ice cream. "Sprinkles is far worse than Bones."

"Aw, just think of it as a term of endearment..._Sprinkles_."

"You are going to regret that Bones." He grabbed her ice cream, moving both of the bowls onto and end table before tackling her, tickling her like he had tickled Parker earlier.

"Booth!" she screamed, hitting him.

He only laughed in response and she reached around, grabbing a pillow and hitting him in the head with it as she tried to contain her laughter. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had tickled her and it irritated her that she let him get away with it now. Her hand latched onto the bottle of sprinkles and she grinned, grabbing it and managing to open it so that the rainbow candy fell over his head.

"Brennan!"

"Now you really are Sprinkles," she said with a smile. He glared at her and she only grinned, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair, dislodging a shower of sprinkles and laughing again. He smiled at her, shaking his head and dislodging the rest of the candy so that it fell onto her and the bedspread beneath her.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked, hands poised on her waist and fingers rubbing slowly along her sides. She nodded slowly, smile still in place and he let his eyes wander over her face. She looked content and at ease, something he rarely saw on her.

"Very much so," she replied, voice breathless. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and she knew in that moment that she had made a decision. A choice to stop the intricate song-and-dance they had been enjoying since they had first met. She gave him another slow smile, fingers playing with his hair. "Are you?"

"Yes." They were too close. He knew that. He also knew that if she didn't move in the next five seconds he was going to kiss her. The prediction followed that she would either kiss him back or punch him after but he wasn't really worried about that at the moment because she still hadn't moved and she was still smiling at him, playing with his hair and looking too damn enticing for her own good.

Her eyes closed as his lips met hers and she couldn't suppress the sigh that escaped her lips, couldn't resist tightening her grip on him and pulling him closer to her. He relaxed against her, enjoying the feeling of her beneath him and the taste of her mouth until the need to breathe overwhelmed them both and they broke away, maintaining eye contact.

"You okay Bones?"

"Just perfect Sprinkles, you?"

He smiled, letting his fingers run over her cheek and through her hair before bringing his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply and thoroughly. She responded and it was more than he could have hoped for though at the same time he wondered how this would affect their work relationship. He found he didn't really care though as they broke apart and she smiled at him once more. He also found that he didn't _really_ mind her calling him "sprinkles" as long as it was in private.

"I'm in heaven Bones," he whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** BB

**Author's Note:** There is one small part from episode 1x06 _The Man In The Wall_, can you find it? Lol. This chapter pounced on me while I was neck deep in computer courses and trying to figure out how to write articles on Realism and the Salem Witch Trials. I neglected my Spanish work for you all in order to get it out today so you better make my day and review or else I won't be so caring next time. On a side note, I don't know how fast the chapters will come from now on because I've missed school for almost a week from an illness and you just thought I was a good author who updates a lot. Hah! so the make-up work may hinder my posting abilities for a bit. Wow, that's a long author's note.

**Dedication:** To Starr, for her lovely visual images and To Ems for her laughter.

* * *

**Brennan** yawned widely as she entered the Jeffersonian early Monday morning. She was, as usual, the first one to arrive for work, and she decided to use the quiet time for her own benefit. She stretched as she entered her office, dropping her bag by her desk and draping her jacket over her chair. She wished she had stopped for coffee now.

It felt strange to be back at work, the whole weekend felt so surreal as she sat in her office, looking out the door at the pristine lab. It almost seemed like a fantasy or a very good dream but she knew it hadn't been. Mostly because she hadn't slept well the night before. She groaned, leaning back in her desk chair and turning the computer on.

Until a few nights ago she had enjoyed going home to her apartment after a case, had enjoyed pouring herself a nice glass of wine and turning her CD player on low to either jazz or classical, or even to her Tibetan Throat Singers, no matter what Booth said about them, and simply lay in her bed in comfortable clothes with a good book or her laptop. It had helped her relax and unwind but now all she could think was that it wasn't _his_ bed or _he_ wasn't there with her.

She groaned in frustration, hurling a pen across the room so that it hit into a bookcase with a satisfying _thwack!_ It was all his fault, she decided firmly. The fact that when he had dropped her off at her own apartment last night and declined to stay, okay really she was the one who told him to go home, was the whole reason she hadn't been able to sleep and she didn't like it. She shouldn't get so used to something so quickly. After all, what exactly _did_ they have now? They were still partners, he had reassured her of that, and they were still friends, she had reassured him of that. They were just...more...now and she hated that she couldn't classify it. She also hated that she had changed into the shirt she had "borrowed" from him and curled up in bed, enjoying that it still smelled like him.

"Hey Sweetie, long weekend?"

She jumped at her friend's voice and looked over at her in surprise. "Angela? What are you doing here so early?"

"I knew you would ignore me as soon as the guys arrived so, me being the completely self-sacrificing friend that I am, got up an extra hour early just to talk to you." She paused, watching the anthropologist. "And Sweetie? We are _definitely_ going to talk."

Brennan groaned, really wishing for that coffee now, and stood, pacing her office. How could she feel tired but still have so much energy to burn? "Now is really not a good time," she groaned, fighting the urge to leave the Institute and go jogging.

"Sweetie, you're wound tighter than..." she trailed off at Brennan's confused look. "You know what? Forget that analogy. What happened this weekend?"

"Angela, do I _ever_ ask you about your weekends?"

"No..." she replied slowly. "But that's because I tell you willingly as soon as I get back. I have to poke and prod for hours to get anything out of you. Come on Bren? Make my life a bit easier for once?"

Brennan shook her head. "Nothing happened Ange. You're just assuming things again." She forced herself to stop pacing, instead going over to her bookcase and grabbing the brightly colored Rubik's cube off of one of the shelves and taking a seat at her desk once more, working the cube in her hand.

"I know that's not true and you not telling me things makes me jump to conclusions." She eyed her friend carefully. She seemed absorbed in the cube in her hands but she knew that wasn't completely true, that there was _something_ going on in Temperance Brennan's life that she hadn't told anyone yet. "What did you do then? Did you work all weekend?" She felt sure about this question, knowing that if Brennan lied she'd be able to catch her since she had stopped by the Jeffersonian once or twice.

"No, I relaxed for your information."

"With Booth?"

"Booth was...around," she said with a small smile.

"Temperance Brennan you're killing me by not telling me!"

"Angela, I highly doubt that you would die from not receiving every detail of my life," she replied, looking at her with a smile. "Booth was there, yes, but nothing like what your thinking happened."

"Then what _did_ happen? I know he hung up your phone on me."

Angela stared as Brennan glanced down once more at the cube before glancing at her friend again, a smile brightening her features though her eyes seemed to dance with something. "We...we ate ice cream sundaes."

**"Bones!"**

"She's in her office and if you're bringing her more coffee I want to know where my promised cup is," Hodgins called from the platform. He glanced up from the microscope, eyeing the agent suspiciously.

"It's right here," Booth replied, holding up a tray with three coffees on it. "I got one for each of you Squints."

"They get theirs for free while I had to work for mine?" Hodgins demanded as he descended the platform's stairs to collect the coffees.

"Just shut-up and enjoy it, okay?" Booth grumbled. He took the remaining two coffees and headed for Brennan's office, grumbling about ungrateful entomologists. He smiled as he entered Brennan's office, spying her laying on her couch, an arm flung over her eyes. "Brought you some coffee," he said softly as he approached.

She smiled, removing her arm and sat up slowly, reaching for the cup automatically. "Apples really do wake you up more," she murmured, taking a sip from the steaming liquid.

"Uh-huh. Well, coffee isn't as messy."

"Unless you spill it on yourself," she pointed out. He laughed, sitting next to her, dropping a file into her lap. "Another one?"

"Yeah. Bones found out in an old field by a couple of kids," he replied, leaning back.

"We should probably get going then, before they mess up my bones."

She stood up and he rolled his eyes, forcing himself to stand as well. He wouldn't admit that he hadn't slept well the previous night. The apartment had just felt too empty with both Parker and her gone and he couldn't figure out why it hadn't seemed that way before.

"Yeah Bones, lets go get your bones," he muttered as he helped her with her jacket.

She shot him a mock-glare, turning to face him. "Sure thing Sprinkles."

"Sprinkles?" They both jumped when they heard Angela's voice. "Did you just call him sprinkles?"

"No," Booth answered quickly. "She said she wanted sprinkles on her ice cream, right?" he said, looking at her. Brennan smiled innocently.

"Right." She grabbed her bag, hoisting it over a shoulder before smiling at Angela. "We have a case Ange so I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay..." She watched them go, his hand on the small of her back as usual and couldn't help but feel like something had changed between them and Brennan wasn't telling her about it. "You guys sure are eating a lot of ice cream though!" she yelled after them.

Booth turned, grinning at her. "You have _no_ idea."

**"The** first victim is male, approximately sixteen to twenty years and about six feet three inches," she said, staring at the body before her. "He has various fractures of varying degree on both the tibias and fibulas. The cause of death appears to be a bullet to the left temporal bone of the skull."

Her eyes swept over the body for any more determining factors before she turned her attention once more to the agent looming above her. He was watching her, like always, and she offered him a brief smile even as her eyes turned to the second victim, taking in the state of decomposition and position of the bones.

"The second victim is female, approximately sixteen to twenty years as well and is about five feet six inches. Her fibulas and tibias also appear fractured, as do both her radius and both carpals. The cause of death, again, appears to be a bullet to the left temporal bone of the skull."

She stood, dusting herself off and removing her gloves in one swift motion. Booth stepped aside slightly so only their shoulders and arms touched and she sighed, looking down at the two bodies. Thunder rumbled overhead and she sighed, turning to him.

"I've collected samples from both bodies for Hodgins to look at and I'll need your forensics team to send them over to the lab as soon as possible so I can have a look at them." He nodded slowly and she paused, tilting her head to study him. "Why did you get this case Booth? It seems like a homicide that the local police could take care of."

"Yeah well, the local police called us so we came," he replied with a shrug. "If we don't find anything we throw it back to them to take care of. Or we declare it a state matter and not a federal one."

"And the real reason?"

"They think it's the Senator's daughter," he replied, still staring at the remains.

"And if it is?"

"Then we get to investigate it. If it isn't? We give it back to the detective in charge and go away for a nice long vacation."

"Booth? Are you alright?"

He turned to her, giving her a tired smile and letting his hand settle on the small of her back as he turned, leading her away from the crime scene, back toward the SUV. "Yeah Bones, I'm alright," he replied.

"You don't seem to be," she replied, eyeing him carefully. They stopped at the passengers side, away from the bustle surrounding the two corpses and he smiled at her, turning to face her as he held the door open. "You _can_ talk to me you know."

"I know Bones..."

"Was it the 'sprinkles' thing because I'm sorry if it really bothered you, I didn't know Angela was there and..."

He shook his head, resting his hands on her shoulders and leaning in, pressing his lips lightly against hers before pulling back. She stared at him for a moment, mouth open and eyes wide and he grinned at her startled look. "I'm fine Bones. Get in and lets get out of here, okay?"

He closed the door behind her, getting in on his side and starting it up, pulling out before any of the detectives could question them about the case. She was silent until they reached the main road leading back to the highway. Then she turned, staring at him openly before crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes at him.

"I can't believe you did that! I thought we agreed that our personal relationship would _not_ affect our work relationship," she exclaimed, glaring at him.

He glanced at her, sending her a meek and apologetic look that would have worked if he didn't break into a smile halfway through it. "Oh, come on Bones. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have but I couldn't resist. I would have kissed you at the lab but Angela showed up," he replied. "I was in withdrawal, you can't hold that against me, can you?"

"There was the parking lot."

"She followed us to the doors and watched us," he replied.

She groaned, letting her head fall against the window and he reached over, grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together. "I can't believe her." She squeezed Booth's hand tightly as the storm that had been threatening to let loose all morning finally did, rumbling and dropping buckets of water. "Is this weather _ever_ going to let up?" she asked.

"Weather report says we should have clear and sunny skies Wednesday onward." She groaned again and he laughed, taking the ramp and getting on the highway. "Oh come on, that's only two days away," he told her brightly.

"Yeah, I know." She sat up straighter, glancing at him and he looked back, raising an eyebrow in question. "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"What? About the rain or the withdrawal?"

She rolled her eyes. "Neither. About the," she broke off and he glanced at her curiously. "About the vacation."

"The long one if this case isn't ours?" She nodded and he smiled. "Yeah Bones, I meant it. I think we could _both_ use a vacation, especially after the Valdez case. When was the last time you had one?"

"Well, I did spend those two months in..."

"No Bones, I meant a real vacation, not one digging up dead bodies. One where you disappear for a week or three and lay on a beach somewhere far away with no laptops and no cell phones."

"A long time ago," she said finally.

"I figured. Well, I plan on taking you on one of those sometime."

"Angela has this thing, _the six steps of a relationship_, or something like that," she said slowly.

"Oh yeah? What are they?"

"Well, I think we kind of did them out of order." He glanced at her quickly, raising an eyebrow to encourage her to continue before turning his attention to the road once more. "There's spend the night, which we did, spend the weekend," a blush coated her cheeks, "which I did by accident. Exchanging keys is the third," she replied, ticking it off on her fingers, "but we did that first. Then there's a weekend getaway followed by an extended vacation followed by moving in." Her voice dropped a few octaves on the last two words and he laughed.

"I remember her telling me those," he replied, shaking his head. "You're right, we did do them a bit out of order, does it count if we weren't really in a relationship when we did them?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, they're Angela's rules."

"We'll have to ask her about it later then," he replied. He hesitated for a moment and tightened his grip on her hand. "You don't have to move in or anything, they are after all Angela's steps, not ours. And we don't have to take that vacation now..."

"Hey Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"I plan on taking you up on that offer so stop trying to change my mind."

**"Bones?"**

He stared at the woman on his doorstep in surprise, not unpleasant surprise, just surprise. He had dropped her off at the Jeffersonian earlier and had promised to swing by the Institute early tomorrow morning before heading off to do paperwork at his own office. He didn't remember making plans to see her tonight, not that he was complaining, because really, he wasn't.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well...you didn't answer your cell and I had some news so I was on my way home and I decided to stop by. I brought sustenance," she answered, holding up two bowls of ice cream from Dairy Queen. He laughed, opening the door wider and letting her in.

"You don't have to bribe me with food, or ice cream."

"Yeah, well, it seems to be a bit of a tradition, doesn't it?" She set the plastic bowls down on the table before turning back to face him, smiling and wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Bones?"

"You can inform the detectives that the case is theirs. Angela did a face for the girl and it looks nothing like your missing Senator's daughter. We took a sample anyway and sent it for DNA testing, just to be sure, but we're almost positive that it isn't her."

"So the ice cream is for celebrating?"

"Yes, the ice cream is for celebrating."

She smiled up at him and he grinned back, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him, kissing her thoroughly. She sighed softly as his tongue slipped between her lips, dueling briefly with hers before mapping out her mouth, learning every inch, every centimeter of it, something he hoped to do as often as he liked.

She broke the kiss first, giving him another smile and he was tempted to pull her close again for another kiss but she was pulling something out of her bag and he looked at her curiously. "Bones? What are you doing now?"

"Come on, can we sit down?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." He grabbed the neglected ice cream and they made their way into the living room, taking their seats on the sofa and he set her bowl down on the coffee table while she fumbled with whatever it was in her hands. "What are you up to now?"

"Well, you're the one who mentioned wanting a vacation." He looked at her in surprise and she shrugged, setting down a stack of travel brochures in front of him before picking up her own ice cream, popping the lid off and taking a bite. "I stopped by a travel agency, it was next to Dairy Queen," she explained. "The woman there assured me that these were really good locations, highly frequented and..." she paused, glancing at him. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I just never expected...You really want to do this?"

She gave a shrug but the smile refused to leave her face as she leaned against him, reaching over to rifle through a few of the brochures. "Like you said, it doesn't have to be this week or next week, but you know, I told you I was going to take you up on that offer. I just thought we could begin looking now and..." she trailed off again as he turned, pressing his lips against hers softly. "What was that for?"

"Because, Temperance Brennan, you are by far the most amazing woman I have ever met."

She gave him a grin, resting her head on his shoulder, swirling her spoon around in her ice cream. She wanted to say something back, about how he was the most amazing man she had ever met or about how she really _did_ want to go on that vacation with him but all she did was smile and say "good."

He laughed softly, reaching over and flipping open one of the brochures, this one to Tahiti, and wrapped an arm around her, holding her against him. "Stay?"

"I'm pretty sure that's step six," she replied quietly.

"Then just the night?"

"Angela will ask questions," she warned, turning the page of the brochure.

"Then we'll just tell her we fell asleep eating ice cream and planning a vacation."

"Works for me. Minus the planning a vacation. I don't want her squealing so early in the morning," she replied.

"Deal."


	9. Chapter 9

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** BB

**Author's Note:** It was a fun chapter to write, I guess. I love writing Angela. The past couple days have been kind of rough, but I decided not to punish you all by denying you a new chapter when one so clearly wanted to be written. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Dedication:** To Starr because her smile always lit up a room and her laughter always made the worst day the best. You were one of my best friends and I will always love you and I will always remember you fondly in my memories because you are the one who taught me to have fun in life. To Ems also because she understands the pain and you're here for me and I am here for you. You made me smile and I am grateful. To the reviewers because you are awesome in so many ways. Thank you all.

* * *

**For** the second day in a row Angela found herself at her place of work at a ridiculously early hour and for no better reason than to corner her friend for the details that were obviously lacking in her abrupt and careful responses. She sighed, heels clicking loudly on the tile floors, as she made her way to Brennan's office. It was way too early in the morning, morning shouldn't even start before eight, and she was already on her second cup of her favorite cappuccino - grande French vanilla, or as she liked to refer to it, heaven in a handy cup.

She knocked tentatively on Brennan's closed door but received no answer, frowning at it. It wasn't like Brennan to arrive here a second _after_ six-thirty in the morning, only god knew how she did it. She knocked again, louder this time, and tried the handle when the office still remained stubbornly silent. It opened easily and she peered into the gloom, tip-toeing into it in case Brennan had pulled an all nighter again and was trying to catch a bit of sleep on her couch.

Empty.

She groaned in frustration, setting her cup down on the end table and collapsing onto the leather surface of the couch. _I'll give her fifteen more minutes_, she decided as she crossed her legs and tapped her foot impatiently. _If she isn't here by then I'll call her, then kill her._ She settled back into the couch, preparing for a nice, long wait that had better end in her learning a fair deal more about Brennan's life than her friend would like.

**Booth** wandered out of his bedroom and into the kitchen, smiling when he saw her already seated at the table, cutting an apple into thin slices and flipping through what he believed to be a travel brochure. She looked at home, as well as relaxed, and he took a moment to simply stand there and stare at her, soaking in the image of her. She glanced up at him, smile widening when she saw him staring at her.

"Good morning."

"Morning." He walked over, stealing a slice of apple and a piece of the cut cheese in front of her. "Sleep well?"

"Better than the previous night," she admitted. "You?"

"Same," he replied. He sat down, scooting the chair over so that he could see what she was looking at. He smiled slowly, noting that his earlier assumption had been correct and it was, in fact, a travel book. "What are you looking at?"

"Different places. There are an amazing variety. Hawaii seems to be one of the most frequented, as are Paris and London, but you mentioned something about a beach so I've pushed those aside for now."

"You really are thinking a lot about this, aren't you?" he asked, helping himself to another slice of apple. He wouldn't admit it, not even under pain of torture, but she was right, the apples _did_ wake him up more than the coffee brewing in the maker probably would.

"Well, yes. A lot of thought should go into where one wants to go, that way you can get the most enjoyment out of a vacation," she replied, sending him a puzzled look. He shook his head, flipping through the booklet until he came across one page that was dog eared.

"Australia?" he asked with some surprise.

"It is an interesting place. I haven't been myself but Angela says it's wonderful and it has everything a vacationer could want or desire. The tropical beaches and reefs of Queensland, the culture of Sydney, and the wild of the Outback..." She shrugged, tugging at the shirt she had borrowed from him and pulling her knees up, resting her chin on them. "Have you ever been there?"

"No," he admitted. He couldn't believe he was sitting here, planning a vacation to _Australia_ of all places with Bones. He shook his head slowly and let his eyes scan over the words and pictures on the pages detailing the highlights of an Australian vacation. "Isn't it a bit..._far_?"

"Isn't that the point?" she asked, eyes dancing as she looked at him. "To get as far away from your life, from the people you see everyday. This way you can relax completely, or do completely stupid things, all in the name of fun of course, such as sky diving or cliff diving?"

"Yes," he agreed. "That is the point." He looked up at her, meeting her eyes and offering her a real smile. "So, you really do want to take this vacation?" He reached out, brushing a few loose strands from her face and offering her another smile.

"Yes, I do. I told you that both yesterday afternoon and last night. Why?" Her face became drawn suddenly and a frown developed over her features. "Do you not want to?"

He laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pressing a kiss to her forehead, then her mouth before pulling back and looking at her once more. "Yes Bones, I want to."

"Good," she replied with a smile.

**"Temperance** Brennan what time did you drag your lazy ass into work today?" Angela demanded as she stormed into her friend's office shortly before noon. She knew that it had been well past seven thirty, that was the time she had finally given up and trudged to her own office to try and catch a quick nap. "Hm?" she pressed.

Brennan glanced up, a guilty look crossing her face quickly before she shoved it aside and forced a cheerful, innocent smile to adorn her features. "Angela, is everything okay?" She stood up, walking around and looking at her friend with concern.

"Okay? I show up at your office at six-thirty in the morning, did you know it isn't even fully _light_ outside that early in the morning?, to find you missing in action! I waited around for an hour and still no appearance so you better have a damn good reason why you were late and a lot of juicy details involving Mr. F.B.I. man and Brennan why is there a brochure to Australia on your desk?" She paused for breath, eyes wandering over the brochure where different activities or places were highlighted in yellow marker.

"Oh, that? Well, I've been working hard and...you were here at six-thirty?" Brennan asked, surprise evident in her voice and expression. In all the time she had known Angela, she had never known the artist to rouse herself before eight on a workday, noon on a weekend, unless the bribery of breakfast and a super-sized cup of coffee were mentioned.

"Yes. I've been worried about you Bren. I don't know what's going on in your life and you're keeping me locked out. You have never been late to work a day in your life unless something catastrophic has happened and with recent events..." she trailed off at Brennan's look before forging on. "I don't know everything that happened Sweetie and I'm okay with that. As long as you're okay and you know that you can talk to me if you need too, I'm okay with not knowing. But I worry about you, especially with you staying in your apartment all alone and not wanting help from anyone. Sometimes you just have to know when to cave and say 'yes' and 'thank-you' and know that we aren't trying to sabotage you."

"I know that Ange, believe me, I do. And I'm okay, really. I go home and I lock my doors and I call Booth if any strange car is following me, though it's usually him because he's overly paranoid," she replied, offering her friend a small smile.

Angela sighed, nodding finally. "Alright Sweetie, if you're sure," she sighed. She

grinned suddenly, grabbing the brochure off Brennan's desk before dropping gracefully onto the couch, flipping through it. "So, you're planning a vacation to Australia?"

"Er...well, yes," she admitted slowly. "I have been working hard, and you always told me that vacations are supposed to be fun and..." she trailed off, looking at the artist curiously. "Angela why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sweetie, you know this is going to upset Booth a lot."

She looked puzzled, tilting her head and continuing to stare at her friend. "Upset him? Why? He's the one who told me I needed a vacation."

"Yeah, but Sweetie? He was probably thinking something a bit closer to home, this way he could protect you better." She turned serious then. "But don't let that stop you. Go on this vacation, get as far away as possible from death and skeletons and meet some hot surfer who speaks with a husky accent and have _fun_. Vacations are about letting loose and reveling in a part of you that normally lays dormant, this way you can always have fond memories."

"What about fond memories?"

Angela looked up, grinning widely as the agent made his way into the office, stopping next to Brennan. She noticed the way their arms were casually touching. It seemed the two of them always needed to be in contact when they were around each other.

"Booth! We were just talking about you!" she exclaimed before Brennan could say anything.

"Oh, really?" he asked, glancing between the two of them. "Anything interesting?"

"The usual. Dead guys from the seventeenth century, Brennan being late for work by, how late was it again Bren? Oh, and Bren's decided to take a much needed vacation," Angela replied easily.

Booth turned to the anthropologist, eyebrow raised in question. "The great Doctor Temperance Brennan has decided to take a vacation? The apocalypse is surely coming," he joked. She glared, elbowing him and he only laughed, grabbing the end of her ponytail and tickling her with it. She glared again, and swatted at his hand. "So tell me, where are you planning to take this respite from civilization at?"

Brennan opened her mouth but it was Angela who answered. "Australia. The great Down Under. Sounds nice, doesn't it? How long do you plan to be down there?"

"I'm not sure yet," Brennan replied. "There _are_ a lot of things to see down there but at the same time, I don't want to spend too much time in case a new case comes up that needs my attention." She turned to Booth. "Angela seems to think that you'll have a problem with me going to Australia, is that true?"

"No," he replied, smiling. "Why would I have a problem with you going to Australia?" She shrugged and turned to Angela who was staring at Booth, eyebrow raised.

"Well Ange, that seems to put your worries to rest..."

"Yeah, yeah. I know when I'm being nudged out. I _will_ find out what's going on between you two, have no fear of that."

"Of course. We would never dream to feel at ease with you around," Booth laughed. He smiled as she passed by him. "See ya later fruitcake."

"Right back at ya muffin," she called over her shoulder.

Brennan closed the door behind her friend, rolling her eyes. Booth laughed, sitting down on the couch and peering at the abandoned brochure. She joined him and sighed, resting her head against the back of the couch before turning to face him, watching as he thumbed through the pages, looking at what she had highlighted.

"How much time did you get off?" she asked quietly. She knew she had more vacation time than he did, it had been accumulating for a few years, which was why they had decided to plan the vacation for however long he managed to get free. "Or did you not speak to Cullen yet?"

"No, I spoke to him. Hm...the Great Barrier Reef? You really want to swim with the fishes and the sharks?"

"Booth!" she exclaimed, elbowing him. "How much did you get off? And, the plural for fish, _is_ fish, just so you know."

"I know that," he replied, rolling his eyes. He nudged her back, laughing quietly when she rolled her eyes at him. "I got three weeks off. And that was like pulling teeth. Cullen wanted to know why I wanted vacation time so suddenly."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I needed some personal time after the heavy caseload we'd had lately. I assured him that there would still be a forensic anthropologist on hand if he needed one and that my going didn't really compromise anything." He laughed quietly and she looked at him, telling him silently to continue. "He said you had stated that you would not work with any hot-headed FBI agent that wasn't me. I reassured him that there was more than one forensic anthropologist around now."

"Good. I'd hate for him to be counting on me when I was out of town." He shook his head, smiling, and finished his look through the book, handing it back to her. "Like it?"

"Looks promising. You highlighted a tour on horseback?"

"Yes, on the beach. It's supposed to be really nice," she replied. She shrugged at his amused look and flipped through, showing various hotels and tours that were offered. "I suggest that if we're going to do this, we should do it soon, before any cases come up and we're stuck here."

"Admit it. You just want to get out of rainy D.C.," he teased. She gave another, shrug, smiling at him.

"Maybe I do, and maybe I just want to spend three weeks with you." He grinned, leaning in and brushed his lips against hers. She sighed, pulling away regretfully, knowing Angela's tendency to barge in when it was the least opportune moment, heedless of closed doors.

"Good answer," he whispered.

"Thought so. Better go clear it with Cam," she grumbled, standing. "Our are you just dropping by or staying awhile?"

"Just dropping by. I'm technically picking up a needed signature from you on the case," he replied, smiling at her. "I'll be over later tonight, okay?"

"Okay."

**Cam** looked up as Brennan entered her office, surprised that the forensic anthropologist had stopped by to see her. She raised her chin a little, meeting Brennan's eyes and instantly knew there was a reason behind the visit and one she probably wouldn't like. She gestured for the doctor to have a seat and then pressed her fingertips together, watching her.

"What may I do for you Doctor Brennan?"

"As you know I haven't had a vacation in a few years except to go to different countries to help in the identification of bodies of mass graves." Cam nodded, already having a feeling about where this conversation was going to end up.

"I am aware, yes."

"I have accumulated quite a lot of vacation time. I would like to have three weeks off."

"Three weeks?" the pathologist asked, surprised at the suddenness. If Brennan was going to ask for vacation time, she would have suspected a few days, a week at the most, not three. "Why?"

"I'm planning a trip," she replied evasively with a wave of her hand. "At any rate there are no major cases right now, no new body to identify for the scientific community, and if anything does arise, you have another anthropologist here already. I see no problem in taking a short break."

"When would you like this short break?" she asked, looking at the calendar.

"This Friday," Brennan replied, already aware that Booth had gotten the time off from Cullen.

Cam stared at her. There really wasn't any reason that she could deny the request. Brennan was right, she hadn't taken a vacation in over a year, and that was just off the top of her head, who knew how long it really was, and she did have a full team ready and available if anything occurred.

"This Friday? As in three days from now?"

"Yes, that isn't a problem, is it?"

"No Doctor Brennan, it's fine," Cam mumbled, marking it on her calendar.

"Good. Thank-you Doctor Saroyan."

She stood, offering the other woman a brief smile before leaving the office hurriedly, before the pathologist had a chance to change her mind. As she approached her own office she ran through a mental checklist, seeing if she had appropriate attire for a trip to Australia. She decided she had most of what was probably needed but knew she would have to stop at the mall sometime in the next couple of days to get the things she didn't have.

**"So **what did Cam say?"

They were lounging on her sofa, a bowl of popcorn nestled in between them as they flipped through her channels, trying to decide what to watch. He had stopped by a few hours earlier with Italian take-out this time and a bottle of red wine and she had laughed as she let him in, repeating his comment from the previous night about not needing to bribe her with food to gain entrance to her apartment.

"Oh, stop, I love this movie," she said, smiling.

He paused, glancing at her curiously at the scenes on the screen. "Bones, what is this?"

"You've never seen Dirty Dancing?" she asked. He shook his head and she laughed, leaning back into the sofa. "It's really good, don't worry, the entire movie isn't like this," she murmured, gesturing to the dancing couples on screen.

"Right. Well..." he tore his gaze away from the dancers, looking at her. "What did Cam say?"

"She sounded surprised when I asked for time off. Is everyone shocked that I want a vacation?"

"Mostly, now tell me, what did she say?" Brennan shrugged but reached over, grabbing a packet from the end table and tossing it to him. He raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything as he opened the envelope, pulling out the two tickets inside. "She agreed?"

"I presented a very reasonable and logical argument and she had no choice but to - mmph!"

He smiled, pulling her close and kissing her. She sighed, relaxing against him, reaching down and moving the bowl to a safe place before pressing against him, deepening the kiss, letting her fingers roam through his hair. He grinned, pulling back and trailing kisses along her jaw, to her ear.

"That's wonderful. You didn't have to buy the tickets though, I would have," he whispered against her ear.

She sighed, letting her hands rest on his shoulder before pulling back, pressing a kiss to his mouth before settling in against him, her head resting on his shoulder. "You can pay for the hotels, I'm sure it'll end up equaling about the same," she replied. He laughed, pulling her closer and resting his head on top of hers, inhaling the scent of her vanilla and cinnamon shampoo.

"You're probably right," he mumbled.

She laughed, reaching for the popcorn and taking a handful. "Booth? Shut-up and watch the movie." He laughed quietly.

"All right."

She smiled, stretching out slightly, enjoying the feel of his arm wrapped tightly around her, the gentle rise and fall of his chest beneath her and she wondered why she hadn't allowed herself the chance to experience this before. "Booth?"

"I thought you wanted me to be quiet."

"Yeah, well, I have a question." He remained quiet and she took that as incentive to continue. "Are you going to stay the night?"

He reached over, tilting her face up slightly so that their eyes met. "If you want me to."

"I want you to."

"Then yes."

"Good," she murmured, snuggling back into him. "Now shut-up and watch the movie." He chuckled quietly, rubbing her back but didn't speak through the rest of the movie as requested.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** BB, past BC

**Author's Note:** Hehe, another fun chapter to write. As questioned in the past chapter, about the lacking ice cream, I figure they had it earlier or something. Don't worry, the ice cream will return. Also, I actually do like Cam and I feel sorry for her because she _does_ care about Booth and he _does_ care about her, just maybe not in the way she wants him to. So, I try not to bash her, but instead to respect her character because she really is an outsider in the lab.

**Dedication:** To Ems, just because she's who she is.

* * *

**"You** aren't going to tell me why you're taking a vacation suddenly, are you? Or why Booth didn't really seem all that surprised that you are. Or why he doesn't seem upset that you're going half way across the world where he can't protect you easily. Are you?" Angela asked.

Brennan smiled and shook her head slightly. They were looking through rack after rack of clothes, trying to compile a suitable wardrobe for her trip. This was the third, or was it fifth?, department store they had been in so far and Angela's moroseness had only escalated with each one they went to.

"Ange, really, you've told me a hundred times to get out of the lab. I thought you would have been happy that I'm finally listening to you," Brennan replied.

"I am Sweetie, I just want to know why you're keeping things from me. It isn't like you. Well, it is, but usually I can get them out of you one way or another." She paused, eyeing a dress, and held it up. "What about this? It'd be good if you went somewhere fancier."

Brennan turned, eyeing the dress, and raised an eyebrow. It looked to end just above the knee, with a plunging neckline, and was a metallic black that shimmered as Angela moved it about. She shook her head, not really seeing herself in it. The dress better suited Angela's personality than hers. "Angela, classy. Something classy."

"This _is_ classy Sweetie. And why are you looking for something classy anyway? Are you planning on going to an upscale restaurant all by yourself?" Brennan shrugged, turning away and Angela squealed, drawing the attention of several other shoppers as she hurried around the rack to where Brennan was standing, the dress forgotten. "Oh my God! You're going with someone! Who?" She eyed her friend carefully. "You haven't forgotten to tell me about someone have you?"

"Angela, _please_?" she asked, glancing around at the crowded store. "I just want something in case I end up at a fancy restaurant. You said yourself that I was supposed to be spontaneous on a vacation." Her eyes narrowed a bit. "Maybe I _want_ to be spontaneous this time."

"Sweetie, you are many things, but one of them is not spontaneous. You analyze everything from what you're going to wear to what you're going to say. I know you're going with someone and I know Booth knows it." A smile lit up her face. "You're going _with_ him aren't you? Three weeks in a foreign country with hunky Booth and you didn't think to tell me? How long has this been going on? Are you _sleeping_ with him?"

"Angela!" Brennan exclaimed. Her face was red and she eyed the other shoppers nervously, noting that they seemed to be taking an avid interest in their conversation, especially when Angela's voice had shot up on the last three words. "No, I am _not_ sleeping with Booth," she muttered under her breath. She glanced around before grabbing her friend's arm and dragging her out of the department store, into the main mall.

"It's okay if you are Bren. We all knew it would happen sooner or later." She stopped as Brennan swung around to face her, a look of surprise and curiosity on her face. "What? You didn't know? The whole lab could sense the tension between you two since day one. We figured that night you guys would end up getting it over with but apparently it didn't happen. Unless you didn't tell me something else," Angela replied, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Angela, listen to me. I have never had sex with Booth," she said calmly. "We're partners, friends, and," _something_, "nothing more. Please, drop it and help me finish shopping, alright?"

"Alright Sweetie," Angela sighed. She wasn't as disappointed as she let on though. After all, Brennan hadn't denied Booth accompanying her on her impromptu vacation.

**She** feels guilty, but not guilty enough to change her mind, skipping out on the rest of the work day. Angela tries to cheer her up, telling her that there aren't any cases and there's nothing for them to do there anyway. She shrugs, relenting, as they make their way up to her apartment, arms laden with shopping bags and she can't remember why they bought so much. She knows she didn't need this much.

"I can't believe you're going to be in beautiful, sunny Australia in just two days," Angela whines, sighing as she deposits her bags on the sofa. "I am so jealous of you that words can't even begin to describe it," she adds.

"You could have asked for time off yourself," Brennan points out. "Anyway, I'm not looking forward to all the packing, or the flight."

"You still don't like flying?" Angela asks. She would have thought that jetting around the world for mass grave identification, helping the FBI, or even just for her book tours and signing's would have cleared that little problem up. Apparently not.

"No, and I know it's irrational, but I hate being cramped up in those seats. I like having the ability to have fresh air and be able to move around. You can't have either on a plane," she grumbled.

"No, I guess not, but think of the adventure once you _get_ to Australia. It's such a beautiful country. Are you going to attend the Sydney Opera House?"

"I don't know. All that's been decided is when to go and where to stay," Brennan replied, noting that her answer was slightly evasive and hoping Angela wouldn't pick up on it.

"Yeah, well, you're still lucky." She sighs, running a hand through her dark hair before offering the anthropologist a smile. "Do you need a ride to the airport? I know how you hate leaving your car there."

"No, uh, Booth said he would take me," Brennan replied, turning to sort through the bags.

"Uh-huh," Angela replied. Brennan glanced up, eyes narrowed and the artist held her hands up in mock-surrender. "Come on Sweetie, I'll help you get started on the packing. You keep your suitcases in your closet, right?" she asked, making her way down the hall.

"Yes, but Ange, you don't have too. Really, I'm sure you'd rather do..." her voice trails off as Angela reappears again, a triumphant smile on her face. "Something the matter Ange?"

"Sweetie? Why does it look like your bed was slept in by someone besides you?"

"What are you talking about Angela?" She cursed herself silently for not making the bed this morning but she had been in a rush. Somehow, having Booth around her in the mornings made her as lethargic as him and if she was late two days in a row she _knew_ Angela would have a fit, or a field day. The questions would not even come close to ending.

"Your bed. It appears that it had more than one occupant in it."

"I had a rough night," she replied defensively, then realized her mistake as Angela's smile grew. "Not like that! I couldn't sleep well, a lot of dreams, and just forget it, okay?"

"Okay Sweetie," Angela agreed with a smile. She dumped the suitcase onto the coffee table, before smiling at her friend. "So, was he any good?"

"Angela!"

**Booth** entered the lab around three-thirty that afternoon, noting the absence of Brennan almost immediately. He frowned, flashing his badge as he jogged up the steps to the platform and looked around. Angela was missing as well and he realized the two of them were probably still shopping and he managed to suppress the smile just in time as Hodgins approached him.

"She isn't here," the entomologist proclaimed.

"What?" He tried to keep his look neutral and wondered if it worked.

"Doctor Brennan. She and Angela took off at lunch and haven't been back since," Hodgins replied. "Unless you came to see Doctor Saroyan, in which case, she's in her office. Either way neither of them are here."

Booth raised an eyebrow quizzically. "You're performing an unauthorized experiment, aren't you?" he asked.

"Sh, yes. You want Zack and I to get in trouble with your girlfriend?" he demanded. "She'll probably string us both up if she finds out."

He looked confused for a moment before realizing that Hodgins was referring to Cam. "Oh, uh. Cam and I..."

"We all know you're sleeping with our boss."

"I'm not sleeping with Cam," he replied. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the railing, watching as Zack buzzed around doing _something_. "So where did Angela and Bones go?" he asked finally.

"Shopping," Hodgins replied, distaste evident in his voice. "I don't see why women like to shop so much." Booth shrugged and Hodgins glanced at him again. "Are you aware that Doctor Brennan is going to Australia? I asked her to bring back a few species of bugs that are extremely rare in the states, she said she'd do the best she could," he replied, voice gaining that excited air it got whenever he discussed something pertaining to bugs or slime.

"Er, yeah, I knew that," he replied. He made a mental note to find out if she was seriously considering bringing back anything that crawled, or flew, for Hodgins. Then he wondered if he really wanted to know if she was.

"You know _and_ you're okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be? She deserves a vacation."

Hodgins shrugged. "Angela seems to think there's something going on between the two of you." He hesitated, wondering just how much he could say before he provoked the agent into physical harm. "Come to think of it, I can see why she thinks that."

"And I happen to think there's something going on between you and Angela, it doesn't mean there is though, does it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Hodgins opened his mouth but was cut off by the sight of his boss approaching the platform. He cursed and ran off to tell Zack about the experiments abortion before they could both get yelled at.

Booth shook his head, descending the platform. He was tempted to call her, to find out if she had found anything she liked or could wear, or if Angela was successfully driving her insane. He was fairly certain the last one was almost a sure-fire thing. Angela had been out to "get" them since the beginning, he knew that.

"Seeley."

He stopped, turning to face the pathologist warily, unsure of what their relationship was after recent events. "Camille."

A smile stretched across her face. "I thought I told you not to call me that." He shrugged and she approached him, stopping in front of him. "I'm sorry about the diner," she said finally. He nodded and she sighed, smile faltering. "You're right, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, I should have listened when you tried to explain everything to me. I'm...sorry."

He shrugged again. "What do you want Camille?"

"I was hoping, I was hoping we could give it another chance. Give us another chance. Doctor Brennan is leaving for three weeks, I figured we could start over, get better acquainted." She reached out, brushing a hand over his arm and he looked away from her, spotting Hodgins and Zack staring at them from the platform. "Please Seeley?"

"Sorry Camille, but no. I honestly don't think anything would change between us." She moved closer and he shook his head, backing away. "Anyway, I'm going to be out of town as well. Take care Cam."

**"We're** going to get fat."

He laughed quietly, watching as she continued to eat her ice cream despite her previous statement. They were once again curled up on her couch, watching a movie that neither of them had seen this time, a recent one, _The Lake House_. She had looked at it blankly, trying to understand the plot line, the romance had originally thrown her off from the more scientific approach of the different times and how it could be possible.

He caught her analyzing look and shook his head, tightening his grip on her and pulling her tighter against him. "Stop analyzing, just enjoy it, okay?" She nodded and he smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "You won't get fat either. You work out three times a week and we'll be busy for the next three weeks anyway."

"I thought vacations were supposed to be relaxing," she pointed out dubiously. "You always talk about lounging around on a beach or lying about in bed for an entire day, or week. Why will this one be different than your past ones?"

"Why? Well, for one, I'll have you with me." She raised an eyebrow, pulling away slightly so he could see her look. He laughed, pulling her back against him and shook his head. "It isn't a bad thing, it just means that we're both active and the fact that you'll probably be anxious to get out and explore will deter any laying around."

"Maybe I would want to lay around."

"Maybe. I won't complain if you do, just as I won't complain if you don't. I'm going on vacation _with_ you Bones, which means I want to spend time _with_ you. We'll figure it out when we get there," he decided.

She sighed. "Yeah, but I already booked a few things in Queensland since that's our first stop," she replied. "Including that horseback tour you seemed so fond of Sprinkles." He groaned and she felt her smile, wondering if his groan was from the nickname or the activity. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing. You really are planning on keeping that nickname, aren't you?" he grumbled.

She smiled, sitting up and looking at him. "Why? You don't like it?" she asked innocently. "I could maybe think of something else..." He shook his head, re-wrapping his arms around her body as she settled against him. He wouldn't admit that he was slightly wary about just what she would come up with next.

"No, Sprinkles is fine, Bones."

**"Angela** wants to have a group dinner tomorrow night," Brennan commented. She sighed as she stretched leisurely, pulling her hair up into a high pony tail as she looked out the bedroom window at the rain pouring outside. She made a face at her reflection and the rain, hoping he wouldn't see it. "She says it'll serve as a farewell or something," she added, turning to face the man sprawled on her bed.

"Sounds fun," he replied, watching as she made her way over to him. "So I should expect you late tomorrow night?"

She shook her head, sitting down next to him and nudging him with her foot. "No. Angela plans on asking you tomorrow when you stop by the Jeffersonian if you want to join us," she answered. He sat up, raising an eyebrow.

"And just _why_ would I stop by the Jeffersonian if we didn't have a case?" he asked, voice teasing.

"To see me," she replied, smiling brightly at him. He laughed, tugging at her ponytail and she rolled her eyes. "Act surprised when she asks you?"

"I will, don't worry." He pressed a kiss gently to her mouth, smiling when her eyes fluttered closed. He could definitely get addicted to this he decided. "Did you have fun shopping with Angela?"

"Yeah, I guess. She kept bothering me about you though," she muttered. "And she caused a scene in a store by demanding, quite loudly, if I was sleeping with you."

"Oh yeah?" he asked. "And what did you tell her?" He pressed light kisses along her jaw line before trailing them down her neck, sucking gently on the juncture of neck and shoulder.

She gasped, fingers digging into his arms and he smiled. "I said," she paused as he bit gently, "that we hadn't had sex," another pause, "yet."

"So you implied that we would?" he whispered against her skin.

"You keep doing that and we probably will," she grumbled.

He chuckled lightly against her throat before sitting up, pulling her to him and kissing her deeply. She moaned against him, wrapping her arms around him tightly, fingers playing with his hair, as he pressed her back against the bed. He pulled away and she made a frustrated sound, bringing a smile to his face.

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

"What?" she asked, their previous conversation forgotten as she leaned forward, sucking on his neck.

"Having sex with me. Would that be such a bad thing?"

"Maybe," she whispered. "We'll just have to see, won't we?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** past: Booth/Cam, Booth/Rebecca, Booth/Tessa. Present: BB, HA

**Author's Note:** Bones comes on in 28 minutes over here. Yay! I can't wait. This chapter is slightly filler-ish but it needed to be written in order to move on! So please, read, enjoy, and review!

**Dedication:** To all Bones lovers who are going to watch it tonight. To Ems who is going to commentate with me.

* * *

**"You** could have let me drive."

"We have an agreement, remember? I always drive and you sit up front and look beautiful. I think its worked fairly well so far." She snorted, shaking her head and he glanced at her, eyebrow raised. "Something you'd like to say, Bones?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I thought that only applied on cases," she grumbled.

"No, all the time," he replied with a smile. He pulled into a parking space, cutting the engine and they sat in silence. "Well," he said at length, "we're here." She nodded and he sighed, shaking his head slowly as he looked at the restaurant. "I can't believe you told Angela that I would come. You know I still have to finish packing."

She smirked at him and he rolled his eyes. "You _could_ have come to the Jeffersonian yourself and told her. But no, you had to stay in your office all day and do paperwork."

"Bones?"

"What?"

"Shut-up."

She glared as he got out of the SUV, making his way around to her side and opening the door. "I could do it myself," she grumbled, sliding out of the warm interior and leaning against the metal, watching him and feeling the cold seep through her jacket.

"I know," he replied. He smiled, pulling her close and pressing his mouth to hers briefly. "But I enjoy doing it for you."

She smiled up at him, brushing back a stray curl. "Yes, I gathered that. No matter how many times I tell you I am capable of such mundane tasks as opening a door or removing my own jacket, you're there to do them for me. Why do I bother anyway?"

"I have no idea," he replied. He leaned in again, pressing her back against the SUV and kissed her, enjoying the soft moan that escaped her lips.

She heaved a deep sigh, pulling away and turning to the restaurant, letting her fingers tangle with his as she leaned against the cool metal of the vehicle once more. "Come on," she sighed. "They're waiting for us."

"Don't remind me."

"This is the last time we'll see them," she reminded him, leaning up to brush her lips against his ear. "Tomorrow we'll be on a plane to Australia. Far away from everyone we know."

"Now, you can remind me of that anytime," he laughed, closing the door. "Come on, lets get this over with."

**They** entered the restaurant, relishing the instant warmth, and his hand was automatically on the small of her back as they were directed to a booth in the back where the team was gathered, laughing and drinking. Angela glanced up, grinning and raised her glass at them both.

"Sweetie!" she called, smiling. "And Booth!" Her smile widened as Booth took Brennan's jacket, waiting until she slid into the booth before joining her. She smiled at them. "Right on time!"

"So, Doctor Brennan, you're really going to be gone for three weeks?" Zack asked, staring at her. She nodded, smiling.

"Yes Zack, I am. I need a break from it all."

"Aren't you worried that something will happen?"

"Here? No. You guys can handle it, just like when I'm in Guam or Guatemala. It'll be fine," she replied.

"Zack, don't change Bren's mind. I want her to take lots of pictures of Australia so I can be thoroughly jealous that she's going and I'm stuck here," Angela ordered, eyes bright.

"Why would you want to be shown pictures that make you jealous?"

"Forget it Zack." Angela turned her attention to Booth then. "You really aren't worried about Brennan going all by herself? She could meet a tall, foreign surfer who'll sweep her off her feet and make passionate love to her on a moonlit beach."

"Uh, I don't really think that's appropriate table conversation Ange..." Brennan replied, feeling the heat rise to her face.

Booth was grinning, making a note to file away Angela's suggestions in a dark corner of his mind where he could access them later if the need arrived. "No, I'm not worried about who she'll sleep with in Australia." He turned to Brennan, smile still bright and she raised an eyebrow, wondering where he was going with this. "I plan on keeping in constant contact with her, so I know that she's safe."

"Booth!" she complained. "I'm perfectly capable of caring for myself."

"Yes, won't you be busy on your own vacation?" Both Booth and Brennan jumped, turning to Hodgins in surprise and the entomologist shrugged when Angela and Zack's eyes fell on him as well. "What? I heard him tell Doctor Saroyan that he was going to be out of town yesterday afternoon. Zack was there."

The younger doctor looked surprised, looking at the eyes that turned to him. "Uh...I wasn't really paying attention. I was trying to hide the beetles, remember?"

"Zack, you are hopeless," Hodgins grumbled.

"So, Booth," Angela purred, looking at him from across the table. "Where are you going on your vacation?"

He gave a shrug. "I never said it was a vacation, I said I was going to be out of town, which I am." He let his arm drape around Brennan's shoulders and she turned, sending him a glare that he brushed off. "So, if anything comes up, you'll be dealing with someone new. Please be nice."

"Hey, I'm always nice," Angela protested. "Your friends are welcome to drop by at anytime."

"Anytime there's a case," Hodgins amended.

"It's Bren who's the mean one," Angela finished, ignoring Hodgins' protest. "So then, what _will_ you be doing? Undercover work? A secret date with a hot girl, presumably a lawyer? A vacation with everyone's favorite anthropologist?"

"Angela, will you drop it?" Brennan asked.

"Sweetie, I'd love to, really, but the fact is, he still has his arm around you and you haven't hit or yelled at him yet. Things just aren't looking to be in your favor."

Brennan groaned, shoving Booth's arm away from her and he sent her a hurt look, which she ignored. She decided that the world was conspiring against her when the waitress showed up to take their order. The anthropologist decided she was standing just a bit _too_ close to Booth for her liking, and looking at him just a bit _too_ openly for her tolerance. Maybe Booth had been right and they should have stayed in tonight, allowing him to finish packing at a somewhat decent hour. Though it _was_ his own fault for putting it off until the last minute.

Angela raised an eyebrow as the waitress, her name tag said _Kate_, brushed against Booth. She knew she was fuming inwardly and wondered if any of it showed on the outside. It wasn't that she was insecure in her newfound relationship with Booth to believe he would be interested in _Kate_ but she wouldn't deny that the waitress was extremely attractive, and more like Booth's type. She was flirty and outgoing, with long blonde hair and startling green eyes. The complete opposite of herself.

"Sweetie?" Angela asked quietly, leaning across the table so she could hear her. "Something up?" She hated the knowing smile on Angela's face.

"No Angela, everything's fine." She turned to Booth, eyebrow raised as he finished joking with the waitress, turning back to her. "Are you done?" she asked, voice dripping with something resembling a mixture of annoyance and sarcasm.

"Yeah Bones," he replied. He leaned in, whispering against her ear and she didn't shove him away, not even when Angela's eyebrows shot halfway up her forehead. "Relax Bones, you know I'm all yours," he whispered. She sighed, shaking her head and didn't protest the next time he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her just a tad closer to him.

**"Anything** I can get ya'll for dessert?" Kate asked, returning to collect the finished dishes. "Do you want a minute to look the menu over?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," Angela replied with a grin.

Throughout the entire dinner the artist had kept a careful eye on her friends, especially after the earlier episode with the waitress. She had noted the different times Booth would pull her friend close, or tug on her hair lightly if she was being scientific again. Brennan wouldn't respond except for a roll of the eyes or a nudge to his ribs. The stealing of food off each other's plates didn't go unnoticed by her either and she just _knew_ something was up, something was different, and she would get them to admit it by the time they left the restaurant. It was her newfound mission.

"I don't know how you guys can eat anymore. I'm stuffed," Hodgins groaned, stretching.

Zack grinned at the entomologist. "Perhaps we paced ourselves better and didn't pig out."

"Are you insinuating what I think your insinuating."

"It's possible but since I don't know what you think I'm insinuating I can not give the proper response to that." He paused, looking confused as Hodgins stared at him. "What?"

"Dude, you've been hanging out with Doctor Brennan too much."

Both Angela and Booth broke out into laughter as Zack's face remained puzzled and Brennan's turned stony. "I don't see how that's funny," she complained before turning on her so-called friend. "You spend time with me Angela, you shouldn't be laughing." She turned to Booth next, eyes glaring. "And so do you, more so than the others from all the accumulated time on cases. You definitely shouldn't be laughing!"

"Relax Sweetie, it's just...he's just joking," Angela giggled. "Live a little, laugh a little." As Brennan's stormy mood persisted Angela shook her head. "Maybe you do need a vacation. Do me a favor Sweetie?"

Her look was guarded as she leveled her eyes with the artist. "Depends on what it is."

"Get yourself laid. And fast. You need to relax." She was mildly amused when Booth almost choked on his drink. "Something the matter?"

"No, nothing," he replied hastily He refused to look at Brennan, memories of last night and what could have happened running through his head, that was, if his cell hadn't gone off, ruining the moment. He consoled himself with the fact that he would have her to himself for three weeks of no interruptions. He turned to her, finding her face red though he wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"Angela," she hissed. "Is it your life mission to put me in embarrassing situations in public?"

"Like I said Sweetie, relax, oh, here comes our waitress. What do you think about the triple chocolate cake with fudge icing? Or the strawberries and cream cheesecake? Or the brownie with ice cream topping and hot fudge and caramel sauce. Yum! I could eat them all."

"Where do you _put _it?" Hodgins asked, eyeing her slim frame.

Angela glanced at him, making a tutting sound. "Now, now, where do you think I get all the energy from?" Her eyes danced, a smile gracing her features and he couldn't help but grin back. She glanced up as the waitress returned. "I'll have the triple chocolate cake, can I have caramel dribbled over it as well though?"

"Sure," Kate replied, turning to Hodgins who shook his head, before looking at Zack.

"The apple crumble," he replied easily to the unspoken question.

She nodded, turning to Brennan who was reading through the menu, a smile playing lightly over her features. Angela raised an eyebrow but didn't comment as Brennan leaned over, asking Booth something quietly, he nodded and she turned back to the waitress, smiling and handing her the menu.

"We'll," Angela noticed the stress on the _we_ and couldn't help but smile, "have the ice cream sundae." Her smile widened and Booth gave her a look but she ignored him. "You don't happen to have any sprinkles do you?"

"We might, do you want some if we do?"

"Yes," Brennan replied firmly. She noted with some satisfaction that Kate's exuberance seemed dampened somewhat.

"Okay, really," Angela said when the waitress had left with their orders, "what is it with the two of you and ice cream?" Brennan turned to Booth and he cracked a grin at her, tightening his hold on her and they both broke out into laughter. "What?" Angela demanded.

"Maybe they just like the coldness of it," Zack proposed.

"Doubt it," Angela grumbled, eyeing the pair. "They probably use it in their little sexual games and stuff."

"What?" Brennan asked, turning to face her. "Angela, that is not the case. We like ice cream because of the taste, nothing more."

"Uh huh." She turned to Booth, who was still laughing quietly. "Is that the truth?"

"Yeah. Ice cream doesn't have anything to do with sex," he replied. "The sprinkles though?" he asked, turning to Brennan. "Those were a bit overboard."

"I thought you liked sprinkles," she protested, her eyes dancing. He had the sudden urge to kiss her, right there, in front of the rest of the squints. He wondered what she would do, how she would react. If she would kick his ass or if he would get away with it. He decided not to test it when he saw the desserts approaching.

"Ooh, it looks orgasmic," Angela sighed, staring at the piece of chocolate cake placed in front of her. Zack stared at her while Hodgins laughed, shaking his head. "I can't help it if I'm turned on by chocolate." She looked around the table at her co-workers and friends, smiling deviously. "Have any of you guys tried chocolate syrup? It's the most out of this world experience."

"Ange, that's a conversation best saved for private," Hodgins told her.

"Ooh, offering?"

"Guys!" Brennan exclaimed, shaking her head. "Cool it." She smiled when she saw the ice cream and the sprinkles littering it, laughing quietly. She took a bite, shivering from the sudden cold as she leaned back against the booth and well, Booth. He smiled at her, tugging lightly on a strand of her hair.

"Good?"

"Fantastic," she replied, dipping the spoon back in and offering it to him. He smiled, taking it. Angela squealed and Brennan jerked, looking at her, as did several diners and waiters. "What now Angela?"

"You two _are_ together!" she exclaimed. She was well aware of the four pairs of eyes on her and she grinned wider. "It's about time!"

"Ange we're..."

"Give it up Brennan, I know you are. You do not offer a spoon you've eaten off of to a guy unless you're sleeping with him. Or going to sleep with him. So which is it?"

"That isn't true Angela!" Brennan replied. "We've shared food in the past!"

"Sweetie, this isn't sharing, this is like pre-sex or something. Now spill, which is it?"

"I don't think I really want to hear this..." Zack began.

"Shut-up Zack, Bren, Sweetie, which is it?" Brennan remained silent so she turned her attention to Booth. "Muffin? Are you sleeping with my best friend?"

"We haven't had sex Angela," he replied, falling back on what Brennan had told her the day before. Angela pouted and he relaxed, believing the conversation to be over.

"But you're going to in Australia, aren't you?"

**"You** had fun, admit it," Brennan told him later that night. They were at his apartment for a change and she was stretched out on his bed, already changed into a tank top and pajama pants for bed, watching him pack. "I mean, minus the whole Angela finding out we're going away together bit."

"Yeah, I had fun. You squints aren't too bad once you get out of the lab," he replied with a smile. Her response was a pillow thrown at his head and he laughed, catching it as it rebounded. "And you were jealous, admit it."

"I was not jealous," she grumbled. "Who would I be jealous of?"

He rolled his eyes, packing away his final shirt and closing the suitcase, going over and sitting on the bed next to her. "Our waitress," he replied. She snorted and he laughed quietly, hands dropping down onto her back, lightly massaging the tenseness out of her shoulders. "I saw the way you looked at her and the way you spoke to her. Was Doctor Brennan feeling a tad intimidated?"

"No!" she snapped. She felt her answer would have been more efficient if his hands hadn't hit that one spot that always caused her to moan. Her eyes fluttered and she sighed, crossing her arms and resting her head on them. "Okay," she sighed. "Maybe a little."

"I don't see why," he commented, continuing to work at her muscles. Her shoulders were always the tensest.

"You don't?" she asked with some surprise. Her eyes opened long enough to see him shake his head. "Booth, you're the type who goes for tall blonde women. Take Rebecca and Tessa for example. Both are attractive, both are blonde. I'm sure there are others as well but I can't think of them at the moment." He laughed quietly and she glanced at him. "What's so funny?"

"You're forgetting Cam. She wasn't blonde. And you're forgetting yourself. You aren't blonde either, unless you dyed your hair darker so as not to seem like another dumb blonde."

"That isn't scientifically accurate. There is no evidence to suggest that blondes are by any means dumber than anyone else. I, myself, have known quite a few very intelligent women who happen to be blonde."

"I didn't mean to imply..."

"And, for the record, I have never dyed my hair in my life. Okay, well once, but I had dyed it blue so it doesn't count. I also tend to _try_ and forget about Cam and your past relationship with her," she replied tersely.

He sighed, feeling her tense up again before a part of her mini-rant caught up with him. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "Wait, you dyed your hair blue?"

"Mm-hm. Lower please."

He complied, kneading the muscles slowly. "Why did you dye your hair blue?"

"It was when I was in the system," she replied drowsily and he smiled, knowing he was relaxing her to sleep. "I didn't like the family I was with so I dyed my hair blue and dressed in leather and mini skirts until they said I was a child of the devil and sent me away. They were really religious so it didn't take long to convince them."

"Wow. I can't picture you with blue hair, or uh, dressed like that," he said finally. He didn't _want_ to think of her dressed like that at the moment.

She laughed quietly, turning to face him. "I have pictures. I'll show them to you one day, as long as you promise not to tell Angela about them."

"Deal," he agreed, grinning. He pulled back the covers and she wormed her way under them, curling up against him after he had turned off the light and joined her. His arms wrapped around her automatically and she sighed, her head resting over his heart. "Sleep well Bones."

"You too Sprinkles," she sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rating:** _M. R. Adult_. Whatever you go by. At least, the end is

**Pairing:** BB

**Author's Note:** Yes, you read the rating right. M. Yes, I actually wrote one. I've been at war with myself all night on whether or not to post it. I'm not happy with it, I know it could be a million times better, but it _is_ the first one I wrote, and it took forever to write, so I'm hoping for gentle words and criticism. Because, in the end, the fact that I spent a long time on it overruled my hesitancy of criticism. So, against better judgment, I'm posting it and, for the record, I _blame Ems _entirely for it too. She peer-pressured me into it.

**Dedication:** To Ems for making all the stories about peer-pressure true.

* * *

**"You** saw Cam the other day?"

He turned to her, wondering where this was going. If she was just trying to find something to distract her from the air turbulence. She was facing him, hand gripping his tightly and a forced determination in her eyes. He sighed, letting his other hand reach over, rubbing her arm softly, hoping to distract her as they hit another rough spot.

"Yeah Bones, I saw her. I was looking for you and ran into her."

"You told her you were leaving." Her stomach was suddenly in her throat and she swallowed, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, grip tightening. "Why did you do that?"

"Breathe Bones, relax." He gave her a small smile and she returned it. "She wanted to uh," he paused, unsure of how she would take the news. They had been flying for a good eight hours, or more, already and he knew they had at least another ten to go before they landed once more. He hoped fervently that the rest of the trip wasn't like it was now.

"She wanted what?" Brennan demanded, catching his eyes with hers, trying to drag the answers out of him.

"She wanted to know if we could get back together." He saw the blue of her eyes turn stormy, like a stormy sea, and cursed silently. "I told her no."

"That still doesn't explain how you going on vacation came up."

He sighed, letting his hand wander to her shoulder and rub it soothingly, trying to ease the tension from her stiff body. "She insinuated that we could get to know each other better, or again, while you were on your vacation. I told her I wouldn't be here. I never mentioned going on vacation."

She sighed, relaxing back into the seat and he offered her a thin smile. He knew she wanted to talk, to have something to take her mind off the air pockets jolting them around, to distract her from the crying children two seats up and to the left of them. She had been proof reading her novel before the trouble and it had seemed to calm her nerves for awhile. He smiled, remembering the trouble he'd had at trying to read over her shoulder and not be obvious about it. One would think that since they were currently romantically involved she would let him read it before hand, she had let David have that privilege, but she had only scowled and moved farther away from him.

"So tell me about the blue hair? I really can't picture you with it."

She smiled at that, her eyes closing briefly as she relived the memory. "They weren't terrible, the Jacobs, that was their name. They were a very loving family, they had two children of their own, a boy and a girl, both about my age. I think I was their third foster child and as soon as I got there I knew I wouldn't like it."

"Really? Why?"

"It was orderly-"

"You like orderly though," he pointed out. She rolled her eyes and nudged him lightly, though she really was thankful for the distraction.

"Yeah, I know. It wasn't the order that was bothersome. They were church-goers, not to say church-goers are bad or that I dislike them," she added quickly, glancing at him. He only smiled, encouraging her silently to continue on with her tale of how she acquired blue hair. "It was that they tried to impress their beliefs onto me. They wanted me to go to church every Sunday and Wednesday evening with them, to pray and confess. It was just something I didn't believe in anymore."

He nodded, tightening his grip on her. "I can understand why."

"I was more interested in science and experiments while they wanted me to act 'normal' and have fun like their daughter. I think her name was Claire or Clarisse. Something like that." She paused, running a hand through her hair tiredly. "I couldn't really ask to be moved, especially for reasons such as religious differences, so I decided to play into their beliefs. After school one day I stopped in at the mall and bought a bottle of blue dye. I dyed it right there, in the mall, in the restroom. Then I got my new attire. It was two days later they had me relocated."

"And you _do_ have pictures?"

"Of me with blue hair? Yes. Is it really that hard to imagine?"

He let his eyes sweep over her and nodded. "Yes Bones, it really is that hard to imagine," he replied, grinning. She elbowed him and he laughed quietly. "Not just the hair though, the clothes as well. You have pictures of you in them, right?"

She rolled her eyes, leaning against him. "I should have known you'd be more interested in the leather and mini skirts than the blue hair," she grumbled.

He laughed again, flicking a piece of her hair in her face. "Now that's where you're wrong. I'm interested in every part of you," he whispered.

**"Drink** Sir?"

He glanced up at the flight attendant looming over him, light brown eyes glittering when his eyes met hers. She gave him an open smile, striking a pose next to the trolley she was pushing, ignoring the other attendant's heavy sigh and eye roll at her behavior.

"What?" he asked. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

She gave him another slow smile, obviously thinking she had gained his attention. "A drink. Would you like a drink? Or maybe something else?"

"Er," he thought for a moment before giving a slight shake of his head. "Just a water," he said.

The attendant looked mildly put off, surprise flickering across her features when she realized he was serious, that all he really wanted was water. She let out a frustrated breath, bending to get the water and hoping he'd notice her then. The other attendant rolled her eyes once more, offering him a kind smile.

"And what about your wife? Anything for her?"

"Huh?" He jerked again, looking at the older attendant as his water was placed in front of him.

"Your wife. Would you like anything for her?"

"Uh, we're not, I mean no. We can get something when she wakes," he decided, feeling the flush still tinging his cheeks, ignoring the younger attendants pout at the insinuation that he was married. Married. To Bones. The idea nearly floored him, though he couldn't deny thinking about it in the recent past.

The older attendant nodded, smile still kind. "Alright. We'll be serving meals in the next hour or so," she explained. "Enjoy your fligh."

When the attendants had left he turned his attention to the woman to his left. She was fast asleep, her head nestled on his shoulder, auburn hair tickling his chin and saturating him in the scent of her shampoo. She always looked peaceful when she was asleep, completely relaxed, without a care in the world. Looking at her while she slept, you would never know her troubled past.

He smiled faintly at her, brushing his fingers through her hair and letting his eyes wander over her head and out the window, looking at the mottled clouds and crystal sky. He would always like flying, maybe not for this long, but he still found it a pleasurable experience. He sighed, pressing a kiss to her hair before resting his head against hers, feeling himself relax. He knew he was going to be in for it if she found out he hadn't dissuaded the attendant's assumptions that they were married. He hoped she didn't find out.

**She** had taken the landing much better than the lift-off. Maybe it was her anxiousness to finally be back on the ground that had made it that way. At any rate she felt much better as soon as her feet hit the firm cement of the airport and they made their way through customs and to the baggage claim. She flashed him a smile, as they waited for their bags to come down the assembly line.

He gave her a return one, looking as tired as she felt. She sighed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his body. She had managed to sleep on flight but she wasn't sure if he had, she doubted it since each time she woke he was awake as well, watching the movie or playing with her hair or simply watching her. It had comforted her more than she had let on, him being there with her, holding her to him.

She had even let the flight attendant's comment about her husband being very attentive slide, though she had raised an eyebrow at his slightly flushed face when the woman had moved on.

"We're here," she said finally, the first words they'd spoken since the end of the flight.

"Yeah. Can you feel the difference already?"

"No," she admitted, "but I can hear it." He nodded, listening to the jumble of Australian voices mixed with the different accents of various tourists. "Hey, isn't that one yours?"

"Yeah," he replied. He moved forward, grabbing the suitcase and dragging it off the assembly line before spotting the two she had brought and removing them as well. "Jeez, Bones, what did you pack?" he asked, setting it down. "A body?"

"Ha-ha. I usually do that on the way _back_ to D.C., not the other way around," she muttered, shouldering her bag and dragging the other one, thankful for the wheels that made it easier to maneuver.

"First time for everything," he chirped, taking the bag from her and ignoring her protests of being able to carry it on her own. "Remember what we discussed...yesterday?" he paused, trying to figure out if it was yesterday or the day before, hell, maybe even the same day, before giving up on time changes. "I enjoy doing stuff for you. So just keep your pretty mouth closed and accept my chivalry graciously."

"I really hate you," she grumbled, trying vainly to keep the glare directed at him on her face. He laughed in response, nudging her lightly and Temperance Brennan did the most juvenile thing she had ever done in the past ten years. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hotel?" he asked. She nodded and they exited Cairns International Airport, instantly enveloped in the tropical warmth of Queensland, Australia, hailing a cab to take them to their first hotel.

**"I **hope you are seriously not contemplating sleeping on that," she said sourly, arms crossed over her chest as she awaited the arrival of their luggage. She couldn't understand his complete trust in the hotel service, though he had demonstrated it more than once. Things could be stolen or bombs could be put in them or...

"And why not?" he asked, interrupting her internal rant. She eyed him and he shrugged. "It's just a bed Bones, what's the matter?"

"Do you even know what could be _living_ on that?" she demanded, eyeing the duvet cover dubiously. "Scientific research has shown that most couples, when in the act of fornicating, usually do not remove the top blanket until after and the maids do not wash it nearly as often as they should."

"Do I really need to know this Bones?" he asked, face contorting into a look of disgust as his eyes swept over the pristine bed. "I really was happy being ignorant, and must you make sex sound so...clinical?"

"Technically speaking, the act of -"

He cut her off this time, moving across the room quickly to where she stood, still near the doorway, and pressed against her, silencing her with his mouth on hers. She continued to try and speak for several seconds after but eventually relented, sighing and kissing him back. He pressed her back against the wall, hoping she wouldn't start up on the germs and bodily fluids most likely coating _them_ and couldn't repress the grin when he felt her arms snake around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair and pulling him closer to her.

She gasped, mind floating somewhere in limbo, feeling his mouth leave hers, feeling a moment of remorse, before she felt his lips on her neck, his hands gripping her waist, fingers rubbing circles on her sides. The part of her brain still capable of thought wondered where the tiredness had gone and where she had gotten the sudden energy. She moaned as she felt his teeth sink into the flesh at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, her head falling back with an audible thump against the wall.

There was a knock on the door and she pushed lightly at Booth. He groaned, pulling back but kept his arms around her. She was flushed and breathing heavily, eyes glittering with arousal and something he couldn't define. She gave him a smile, reaching up to smooth his hair and he grinned, turning his head and pressing a kiss to her wrist. The knock came again, louder and more persistent and he rolled his eyes, stepping away to answer the door.

"Yes?" he asked, managing somehow to maintain control over his voice.

"Luggage sir," the bell hop replied, gesturing to the trolley laden with their bags.

"Oh, right. Come on in." They entered the room again and he smiled when he saw Brennan. She had moved from her earlier position and was staring out the balcony doors to the bay outside. The bell hop placed their luggage down, accepted the tip, and left in a matter of minutes. He sighed, going over and wrapping his arms around her, his head resting on top of hers. "Beautiful."

"Yes, it is," she agreed, nodding.

"I meant you, but the view's nice too." She elbowed him lightly, but she couldn't stop the smile that his words brought out. "Why don't you go take a shower and get changed? We'll go out to dinner, the receptionist recommended a few good restaurants."

"Sounds good," she replied, turning to face him. "Just let me get the forceps out of my bag."

"You're _what_?"

"My forceps. To remove the duvet," she replied. "I don't want to have to do it later, after dinner."

"You really are amazing Bones. Disturbing definitely, but also very amazing."

**"Where** are we going?" Brennan asked yet again. She eyed her partner closely as they sat in the bus. He refused to tell her and had, apparently, told their fellow bus-mates not to either.

"We're going to dinner Bones."

"And it takes an hour in a bus to get there?"

"Maybe." She crossed her arms over her chest, letting out a frustrated sigh and he smiled, taking her hand in his. "Relax Temperance," he murmured. "You're going to enjoy yourself, I promise."

She muttered threats under her breath, trying to ignore the shiver that raced through her body when he used her given name. She had asked him what to where and all he had responded with was 'something comfortable and nice, no heels.' She was wracking her brain, trying to figure out where they could possibly be going, but she had absolutely no idea of any of the restaurants here in Queensland. He had sufficiently stumped her.

"Hey, we're here," he whispered, nudging her out of her thoughts.

"Great," she grumbled. "Just where is _here_ though?"

"Just enjoy yourself, okay?" She nodded as he helped her out. They were on the edge of a forest and she raised an eyebrow. This hardly looked conducive to a dining experience. Through the trees and leaves she could see torches lighting a path, flickering in the gentle breeze that blew around them. "Relax," he murmured.

"I am relaxed, I'm also perplexed."

"You'll like this, I promise."

They made their way down the path along with the other diners, all chatting and marveling at the forest around them until they reached a clearing some ways into it. It was surrounded by the same flickering torches and several large round tables. He watched as her eyes widened, taking in the space, trying vainly to decipher what it was, before she turned to him.

"Booth?"

"It's called Flames of the Forest," he murmured, rubbing her arms gently. "I thought you'd enjoy it since it's supposed to be based in old customs of the Aborigine's," he explained. She nodded, a smile appearing on her face as they took their seats at one of the large tables, watching as the show began.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble," she whispered to him.

"It's something you're interested in, and I am too. Now shush and watch the show," he told her. She continued to smile, linking her fingers with his under the table as she lost herself in the anthropological aspects of their dinner, just as he knew she would.

**"Booth!"** she exclaimed. She was laughing and hitting his arms and shoulders lightly as he carried her down the hall. "I can walk just fine on my own!"

"Remember that talk, about appreciating all I do for you?"

"I don't need to be carried!" she protested. He ignored her, fumbling for the access card, running it through the scanner and opening the door, all without jarring her to badly. She groaned, letting her head fall against his shoulder as he carried her into the room, kicking the door shut behind them.

"Did it occur to you that maybe I just don't want to let you go?" he asked. She felt her breath catch and she reached up, running her fingers down his cheek lightly, nails scraping softly at the skin. "Didn't think so."

"So then, what do you plan on doing with me?" she asked, eyeing him. She had enjoyed the dinner and the performance, even afterwards when they enjoyed the rainforest quietly and when they had signed the Book of Trees, at his insistence more than hers.

"I can think of several things."

"Anything I would enjoy?"

"Oh, I certainly hope so."

He set her down on the bed, pressing against her, mouth moving hungrily against hers. She moaned, hooking her arms around him and pulling him closer to her, eyes fluttering closed on their own accord. He groaned as he felt her body press against his, her lips moving along his jaw.

"Aren't you happy I removed the bedspread now?" she whispered against his ear.

"Very."

He captured her mouth once more, exploring it thoroughly, and enjoying the moan he elicited from her as his hands slipped easily under her shirt, tracing absent-minded patterns on the bare skin of her back and stomach. He didn't know what he'd fantasized it would be, but this was definitely better than anything his dreams could come up with and he wondered if she felt the same.

Her hands moved from his hair to his chest, smoothing over the soft fabric of his shirt and down his back before returning. She could hear Angela's voice whispering in her head _about time Sweetie_ and she pushed it away. She wanted to concentrate completely on the moment at hand and not have an imaginary voice whispering to her. Her fingers were at work before her mind comprehended what they were doing, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

The last thought she had before all thinking capabilities completely deserted her was that it had been worth the wait.

**He** enjoyed the quiet moments, late at night when the rest of the world was sleeping. Then he could lay awake, paying dearly for it in the morning, and watch her as she slept, oblivious to the world around her. The moonlight always cast her features in a gentle, ethereal glow and he would once again feel undeserving of her.

Not now though.

His fingers traced gentle patterns over her bare skin, tickling her ribs lightly, and she stirred, shifting, and he let his eyes roam over her body once more, the thin sheet not really hiding anything from the imagination, not that he needed to imagine it anymore. His fantasies had not done her justice, not in the least, except being right about one thing: Temperance Brennan was a passionate lover.

He sighed, leaning over and pressing a kiss softly against her forehead. She stirred again, eyes fluttering open, and he was gifted with the sight of a confused Brennan. She blinked a few times and offered him a faint smile, stretching languidly beside him before draping an arm around his waist.

"Can't sleep?" she asked, voice husky with sleep.

"It's okay."

"You want me to stay up with you, keep you company?"

"Nah, I was enjoying the view." She rolled her eyes but smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to his mouth. "You can go back to sleep."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Oh? And what would you like to do instead?"

Her fingers danced across his chest, drifting lower, gliding over his stomach and a smile lit up her eyes. "I think I could come up with a few things," she purred.

"Please, don't let me stop you."

She leaned in, brushing her lips against his, pressing him back against the bed, straddling him effortlessly and he grinned. He groaned, pulling her down until she was pressed against him, his fingers rubbing up and down her spine, noting the notches of the vertebrae. She grinned as she felt him moan, her lips moving from his mouth to his neck, sucking lightly on the skin she found there.

The piercing sound of her cell phone surprised them both and he reached out, grabbing her. "Don't," he whispered.

"I have to, it could be important." She slipped off of him, reaching over to the night stand and grabbing the phone. She sat, wrapped securely in the blanket and he gave a frustrated groan as she answered the ringing device. "Hello?"

"Sweetie! How's Australia?"

"Angela? It's three in the morning."

"Oh, Bren! I'm sorry, I forgot all about the time difference. I woke you, didn't I?"

Booth rolled his eyes, sitting up and wrapping his arms around the anthropologist, pulling her back against him. "Hang up the phone," he growled in her ear. She shook her head, smiling as she shifted, rubbing against his erection _accidentally_. "I mean it Bones, hang up."

"Sh."

"Sweetie, are you talking to me?"

"Huh? Oh no. Australia's...great...Ange. How's D.C.? Is the weather any better?"

"No," Angela grumbled. She paused when she heard Brennan gasp and her eyebrow rose. "Bren, is a certain FBI agent vying for your attention?"

"What?" Brennan asked, repressing the moan that was threatening to escape as Booth lightly nibbled along her neck, biting down on her shoulder. "No. Ange, I'm really tired. Can I call you back in oh, say, a few hours?"

"Sure Sweetie." There was a knowing tone to her voice and Brennan clenched her teeth tightly. "Whenever is more opportune for you."

"Thanks." She broke off again, biting down hard on her lip as his hands snaked around her, running over her stomach, sliding up to brush against her breasts lightly, teasingly. As soon as she ended this phone call she was going to kill him. "I'll call you. Later."

"Bye Bren." Her voice rose. "Bye Booth!"

"Angela..." she groaned. "Goodbye."

She disconnected the call, shutting the phone off and tossing it onto the table before turning around to face him. He grinned back at her, charm smile in place. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" he asked, hands falling away from her. She craved the contact almost immediately.

"Only if you don't finish what you started."

"My..." he dropped a kiss to her lips. "Pleasure."

She groaned as he moved lower, sucking and biting at her neck, shoulders, pausing on her collarbone. Her nails trailed familiar paths down his back and he smiled against her skin, hands roaming the parts of her body that his mouth hadn't reached yet. Her hips thrust forward, meeting his as his tongue lazily circled a nipple, biting down on the creamy flesh around it and she let out a long moan, head falling back against the pillows and dark hair fanning out across the pale bedding. Her body was on fire like it had never been before tonight, taut and tingling with anticipation of what was to come.

He switched breasts, sucking on the soft flesh and letting his hands roam over her legs and hips, mapping out her body once more, revering in the smoothness of her pale skin. Her breathing became more labored and she reached up, tangling her fingers in his sweat-soaked hair as he took the nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling at the hardened peak, her hips thrusting against his. His mouth traveled lower, leaving a shining trail of saliva in its wake, glimmering softly in the silvery moonlight. He sucked lightly on her hip bone, tongue drifting over her thigh and she let out a moan as he moved up her body once more, ignoring her pulsating core.

"You're beautiful," he whispered against her stomach.

"You're teasing," she groaned.

She sat up, pushing him up into a sitting position as well, and let her mouth wander over his chest, her fingers running over his thighs, always skirting just where he wanted her to touch him. Her eyes were dark blue, like the night sky, aroused and glittering and he groaned softly, wrapping his arms around her and crushing her against him until there wasn't an inch, a centimeter, of space between them. His teeth scraped against her lips and she opened her mouth willingly, another moan escaping as he sucked on her bottom lip before letting his tongue roam her mouth.

He would never get tired of tasting her.

Her hand brushed over his erection and she smiled as he moaned, hips jerking toward the warmth of her hand. He pulled away from her, eyes dark and clouded, pressing her back down against the bed and she didn't protest this time. Instead she let her hand continue to run lightly over him, enjoying the shudders that ravaged his body as she teased his arousal, raking her nails over his length one minute, fisting him the next. His mouth left a burning trail against her flesh and he paused, sucking on each of her ribs, moving down to flick his tongue in and out of her naval, a premonition of what was to come she hoped.

"Booth..."

He settled over her, pressing a kiss to her forehead, brushed his lips over her closed eyelids, before pressing their lips together and entering her in one fluid motion. She groaned, hips jerking to meet his as her nails bit into his shoulders. His hands continued to roam her body, paying special homage to her breasts or sliding down to rub circles on her hips, as they moved together, breaths coming harshly, eyes locked. They were moving as one though she let him set the pace this time, their thrusts increasing with each passing second until she was moaning and gasping his name.

One of his hands slid down to where their bodies were joined, lightly fingering her entrance and she gasped, tightening her grip on him before pulling him close and kissing him. Her body clamped down around his and she felt like she was high again, body and mind detached, euphoria pulsating in every inch of her body. Her cry carried his name on her lips and he grinned, pressing another kiss to her mouth as he felt himself go over the edge, her body milking his.

Her name, Temperance, came out in a low moan against her shoulder, as he continued to thrust into her, emptying himself into her willing body. They lay in bed, panting, until he finally slipped out of her, pulling her into his arms and she sighed, contented, her eyelids heavy with exhaustion. His fingers ran through her hair and she tilted her head, pressing a chaste kiss to his shoulder, over an earlier bite mark she'd given him.

"Think you can sleep now?" she asked softly, voice hoarse.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good." She snuggled closer to him, feeling him pull the sheet up around their sweat soaked bodies and sighed once more, letting her body be lulled into sleep. Her body was sore and throbbing but more relaxed than she had been in a long time.

She could get used to this type of bedtime ritual.


End file.
